


Rainbow Connection

by Ryan00000



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Max still has powers but its not important to the story, Rachel is alive but still Pricefield 4 life, also jeffershit gets arrested early on and doesn't go near Max because fuck that guy!!!!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 26,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan00000/pseuds/Ryan00000
Summary: Max is back in Arcadia Bay and she and her once best friend Chloe Price is reunited
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 27
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Former best friends Max Caulfield and Chloe Price were separated when they were kids when Chloes dad William was sadly killed by a drunk driver. Max regretted it daily that she was forced to leave Chloe when she needed her the most which caused a stain in her relationship with her parents. The two of them were miserable which didn't help that as time went by Max stopped talking to Chloe which the both of them hated but Chloe found a new best friend. 

Lover?

Girlfriend?

She has no clue honestly but she hangs out with Rachel Amber and she's pretty fucking cool. Rachel is the popular girl at Blackwell Academy and she loves the attention. She always thought Chloe Price was a total badass not giving a fuck about anything so she just had to be her friend and that she did. The two of them became friends which Chloe to this day still has no clue why Rachel wanted to be her friend but she wasn't going to complain. It also helped that Chloe was the reason why Rachels mom was in her life again due to the fact that Rachels father was a total douche bag. Her dad thought he made the right choice by getting her out of Rachels life but it wasn't his choice too make. So after Rachel got stabbed (Which wasn't Chloes fault) Chloe told Rachel the truth about her dad and Rachel was furious. Chloe is trying her best to get the two of them to reconcile but she ain't doing much these days anyway. It's not like her best friend when they were kids (and also crush) wasn't just going to come back in Chloes life one day out of no where right?

Right? 

They actually made plans to get out of Arcadia Bay entirely to move to San Francisco. Chloe thought Rachel was nuts but she wasn't and so this is Chloes last week in Arcadia Bay and she couldn't be happier. Chloes mom (The third person Chloe actually gave a shit about) wasn't going to be happy and Chloe felt really bad about that but man was it difficult to say No to Rachel Amber. Joyce married a Step Douche (and sometimes Step Ladder which gross the shit out of Chloe) but Chloe could give a monkeys left and right nipple what he has to think about her leaving. 

There plan has one _slight_ problem however

Max has just got accepted into Blackwell Academy 

Not a problem right? 

Blackwell Academy is right in Arcadia Bay a school in which Chloe used to go to and Rachel still goes too 


	2. Monday Part 1 out of 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxs first official day back in Arcadia Bay and she needs to see Chloe Price

Monday Part 1/4 

To say Max was excited to be back in Arcadia Bay was an understatement. After saying goodbye to her parents Max finally got settled into her room. Her parents did help her as much as they can but she wished she wasn't such a nervous mess so she can introduce herself to her fellow dorm mates. She was starting to feel upset about it but she snapped out of it when she saw a picture of her and Chloe. She took as many of her old photos of her and Chloe as she can and she had **a lot** but this one was her favorite. It was the very first picture they took when they dressed up as pirates. Chloe was wearing an eye patch and holding up the Peace sign and Max was smiling cheek to cheek like the dork she is. In Seattle Maxs therapist suggested her to write down what she wanted to do each day and even though she was moving into a dorm room and that she was back in Arcadia Bay there was one thing she wrote down for today 

_**Find Chloe** _

Max also found the Capt'n an old teddy bear that Chloe gave her and placed it right on her bed. She wanted to only get the things she needed the most out of her boxes and safe the rest for some other day when she heard a knock at her door. For a split second Max hoped it was Chloe and they would be best friends again and dress up as pirates and maybe kiss and stuff which is something Max and Chloe did NOT think about........

But when Max finally opened the door her dream was crushed. The girl who was knocking was pretty though Max thought but not as pretty as Chloe Max thought. Rachel Amber stood at her door smiling at Max. Max was so confused as too why this girl who almost was prettier then Chloe would even talk to her but when Rachel asked if she was the new kid Max snapped out of it. Max said that she was and Rachel introduced herself but Max didn't tell her what her name was and Rachel forgot to ask. Before Max could say a single word though Rachel grabbed her hand and the two of them were rushing down the hall. She had no clue what was going on but Max didn't mind holding hands with this girl. She wished it was Chloe holding her hand but Rachel was a nice second. Rachel started talking so quick Max could barley say a word. She had no clue what Rachel was saying and before she can say anything Rachel was gone just like that. Max stood there confused but Rachel returned with a boy about Maxs age holding Rachels hand. The boy was okay Max thought he did have a pretty punny shirt on though but that was it. Rachel said his name was Warren Graham and for whatever reason Rachel thought those two will hit it off. Max wanted to say something to Rachel but once again Rachel ran off and talked to her drama friends.

Max once again stood there having no clue what just happened she wanted to just chalk it up as an odd encounter but she realized that Warren was standing right next to her and asking her about some play. Max had no clue what he was talking about so Warren showed her a yellow piece of paper. 

**Romeo and Juliet**

**Starring- Rachel Amber as Juliet and Nathan Prescott as Romeo**

**Friday 9pm**

Max found it pretty funny actually that Rachel was introduced first and not her co-star Nathan Prescott. She barley paid attention to what Warren was saying in all honestly Max was thinking of an excuse to think of so she can find Chloe but she couldn't think of anything so there she was standing there listening to a kid Max had no interest in talking to right now. 

_Find Chloe First_

_Make new friends Second_

Eventually Warren stopped talking and Max couldn't be happier but he said something that Max wasn't expecting. 

"Would you want to go.......with me?" 

It actually was blurted out pretty quick so Warren had to say it a second time. Max was very confused too why a person who she just met was asking her to go to a play but Max said Yes actually. The reason why is because Max thought of a great idea 

What if Chloe is also going to this play? She's not really a play person when they were kids but then again a lot can change in 5 years 

Hopefully she stills goes to this school.......

She would have to ditch Warren and she did feel bad about it but she probably couldn't even stop herself from walking towards Chloe and talking to her if she did saw her at the play. Warren did have a study date with his friend Brooke that day but he'll just cancel this cute new girl who barley talked or looked at him and did take a while to respond to his proposal is going on a date to see a high school play with him. He sorta liked plays he would rather see a movie instead but hey if this new girl likes plays he likes plays. He was grinning to himself like a total idiot which Max did see and was starting to get a bit unconformable but Rachel was finally back to see how they were doing. Rachel thought that those two who talk about stuff but Warren was once again talking at a thousands words a second and Max was just standing there barley saying anything. Rachel did think that it was odd that Warren was **very** happy that him and Max were going to see the play while Max just stood there forcing herself too smile. 

The conversation has been over for a few minutes now and the three of them were very unconformable was clearly over now but Warren was still standing there smiling to himself. Eventually though he got the hint and went of and Rachel could've sworn she heard Max breath a sigh of relief. Blackwell bully Victoria Chase got some paint spilled all over her and Rachel thought it was fucking hilarious where Max actually felt kind of bad. Rachel saw that Max has a camera around her neck and asked Max to take a picture of Victoria. Max really didn't want too but the way Rachel asked again Max did not like so she actually felt bullied to take the picture. Rachel still laughing her ass off and Max just hating herself that she took the picture didn't see that Victoria saw her take the picture. She stormed right to Maxs face and started screaming asking her to get rid of it. Victoria called Max so many vulgar names so quickly Max was getting really uncomfortable but it didn't take a while for Rachel to but it and to tell Victoria to fuck off. Clever nicknames by Rachel and Victoria just simply yelling whatever she can think off is all Max can hear but the yelling just stopped when she saw police escorting a man out of the building. The man too was screaming as loud as he can and Max had enough with the screaming but she saw who the police was arresting Max was snapped out of it. The police were arresting Mark Jefferson for sexuality assaulting and taking horrible pictures of underage women. Max wanted too cry because she was actually really excited to be a student of his and now the whole world knows that this "Man" was a psychopath. Max felt so disgusted because she thought of him as a hero of hers. She didn't cry though because the thought of seeing Chloe again made her feel better. 

Rachel told Max that some girl named Kate Marsh some other students told the police about what he did to them and they had prove because he was terrible at covering up his tracks. Even though Max still wanted to puke when some one mentioned his name Max thought of Kate and her fellow students as a Everyday Heroes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm proud of this fic and I hope you guys have fun reading it too. Gonna be a good one :D  
> Pricefield 4 life!


	3. Monday Part 2 and 3 out of 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Max finally get to see Chloe or will there be any more halts in her master plan?

It took a few hours for the students to calm down after what just happened. Her fellow students kept asking Max questions and she didn't have the answer to any of them. She was the dorky new girl who knew nothing about the real Jefferson. She just knew she admired his work and she was called him here "Hero" but now that he got arrested for being a disgusting pervert Max would have to find a new hero. She didn't really mind it though she enjoyed the works of her fellow photographers just as well. To Maxs surprise Rachel didn't leave her spot right next to Max. Sure she was talking to her fellow drama nerds but she didn't leave Max all by herself. She also found it pretty funny that Rachel or her fellow drama nerds still didn't ask Max what her name was but she didn't mind she **really** wants to see Chloe now. She had a good place to start as she hoped that Chloes mom still worked at the Two Whales Diner. She also hoped that Joyce could've find a better job at not work at some diner but that was Maxs first stop on her quest to find Chloe. While she was walking to the best stop she saw a pretty beat up truck in the parking lot. She didn't think anything of it but a girl about Maxs age got out of the car and ran towards where the students were huddled up. Neither girl saw each other and Max thought it was pretty that she had blue hair but that was it really. 

While Max was walking to the bus stop she got a text message from Rachel asking where she was. Maxs day has been pretty hectic so she wondered when exactly she gave Rachel her number but none to less she thought of an excuse to get out of there. Rachel had to remind Max that it was her first day and an announcement was made that school was cancelled for the next few days. Max totally forgot that she was technically still at school and if the day wasn't cancelled Max was skipping on her first day of school but she didn't care nothing is going to interrupt her master plan anymore. 

Max arrived at the Two Whale Diner and the smell was just as Max remembered. The place was a little crowded to Maxs taste but she didn't really mind. She looked around and saw that one booth wasn't taken. Max basically ran towards that booth too sit down, she almost tripped on her shoelaces but she didn't and Max was very happy with that. This booth was a special booth to both Max and Chloe it was the one booth the two of them always sat down in while they were kids. Max felt emotional when she saw the tag her and Chloe made. 

_Tis be the booth of Long Max Silver and Captain Bluebeard if ye is spotted sitting on this both ye shall walk the plank!_

Of course Max took a picture of the tag and this was the first real picture Max wanted to take. It didn't take a while for Max to be served because sadly and not so sadly Joyce Price was still working at the Two Whales Diner. Joyce recognized Max and the two hugged and Max loved the hug. It was a motherly type hug and Joyce wished Chloe could hug her like that too. Joyce wanted to catch up with Max but she was pretty busy right now but Max asked about Chloe and where she was. Joyce was so happy that Max never forgot about Chloe and she said she should be here shortly. Max was so happy but her mood sort of shifted when Joyce said Chloe made a new best friend. One named Rachel Amber. "Oh....." was the only thing Max can say. Joyce saw Maxs mood changed so she had the perfect solution to fix it. Waffles on the house and Max was once again smiling and happy. News of Jeffershits arrest played on the background which Max actually didn't spend much time paying attention too. 

It took a while for the blue haired girl to find who she was looking for. When she got out of her truck she thought someone was looking at her and when she turned around she saw the back of the head of a girl Chloe sworn she knew walking towards the bus stop. She didn't think much of it and asked Rachel if she was ready to go. Rachel and her friends were pretty scared about if the play was cancelled or not but Principal Wells promised that everything will be okay and school will resume shortly. Rachel stayed after school for a while and thought that Chloe would be a while so she can talk to her friends some more but No Chloe was there pretty quickly and Rachel thought it was pretty accurate that Chloe wasn't doing anything. So the two hoped in Chloes truck and Chloe sped away from Blackwell Academy but not before giving the place the classic Chloe Price middle finger. It didn't take a while for Rachel to just blab about her day which Chloe did like but she didn't like that Rachel barley let Chloe talked so she drove while smoking a cigarette which Rachel swiped from Chloes lips so she can take a drag from it too. 

Chloe didn't like that Rachel basically stole her cigarette she wanted to ask to give it back but she knew it would probably lead to another argument which the two had a lot lately so Chloe dropped it pretty quickly. Eventually Rachel did bring up the new kid who had an loved photography and was basically the only thing she talked about Chloe thought of one person she knew who used to love photography. Rachel switched topics pretty quickly so Chloe had to ask who the new kid name was. Rachel didn't like that she was being interrupted but all she said that she honestly forgot to ask and was back to her story. Chloe thought it was pretty stupid of Rachel not to ask what the new kids name was but she didn't say that out loud or Rachel would throw a fit. 

The two arrived at Chloes favorite place (She loved her junkyard and even though she will never admit it Chloe loved this stupid diner) Joyce and Chloe were talking about something but was interrupted when Rachel said "Hey it's the new girl." Chloe turned around to see who it was and Chloe was actually more happy then mad too see her former best friend Max Caulfield smiling like a complete dork at the two of them. 

Monday Part 3/4 

Chloe and Max had multiple outcomes in their head on what to say if either one of them saw each other but the two of them actually didn't say anything. When Rachel knew who Max was she felt instantly jealous and wanted to scream at Max but she didn't think Chloe would like it. So eventually after what felt like hours the two sat down in Maxs booth and Chloe instantly saw the tag they made when they were kids and she also felt pretty emotional seeing it. Joyce was the one who had to break this awkward silence by asking what the two wanted to eat. Chloe just wanted a black coffee and Rachel was very specific in how she wanted hers Joyce had no clue what to say either then "I'll try my best sweetie." Once again more awkward silence to the three of them Chloe broke the silence and asked Max what took her so long too contact her. What Chloe wasn't thinking is that this is Maxs first official day back at Arcadia Bay and Chloe felt that was very sweet and tried but failed to hide her dorky smile. Max found it so adorable that Chloe is trying to hide her blush but Rachel didn't notice. Joyce finally came back with their coffees and gave them too Rachel and Chloe and Rachel was surprised that Joyce was perfect on making her coffee. Chloe ordered some pancakes with extra bacon and Rachel just said she'll eat off of Chloe which Chloe did NOT like but once again did not want to argue in front of Max. 

As the morning went by Max and Chloe talked and talked and smiled like complete dorks with Rachel not saying anything. Still feeling super jealous she just decided to sit there and not say much. When Max brought up that she was still taking pictures Chloe insisted that the three of them should take a picture which Max loved the idea of taking a picture of two beautiful girls and one not so beautiful girl. Rachel however hated the idea but then she thought of an master plan that Max will hate and Rachel can't wait too see Maxs reaction. While the three were getting ready to take the selfie Rachel grabbed Chloes face and gave her a deep and passionate kiss. The kiss was done so quickly Chloe could barely react but Max almost dropped her camera and her heart sank at this. "Of course Rachel and Chloe are dating I'm so stupid to think me and Chloe could ever be more then friends" is the only thing Max can think about while she paid for her breakfast and exited the diner so quickly Chloe could barley say anything to Max she was gone so quick. Chloe used to love kissing Rachel but this was the first kiss Chloe hated. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU RACHEL!" Chloe screamed as loud as she can not giving a fuck who heard her at Rachel and she exited the diner to go find Max. Joyce saw the only thing and gave Rachel a look that honestly scared her. 

Rachel thought she just needed some time to herself so she waited at the diner what she didn't think is that Chloe would drive away without Rachel. 

Right?

Well Chloe absolutely did that and she made sure Rachel would see her give her classic middle finger at Rachel. Rachel had no clue what she did wrong as she just stood there so very confused. She tried texting and calling Chloe but she wasn't interested in what Rachel had to say. Chloe only had one thought in mind and she would be dammed if anything gets in her way. 

**_Find Max_ **

For someone so short Max did walk pretty fast as Chloe sped around Arcadia Bay to find her. She was pretty far away from the diner but Chloe found Max who was taking a picture of a family of deers. Chloe thought Max looked so damn beautiful as the sun shined on her but Max took the shot before the family could react and that smirk that Max made when she looked at the picture made old feelings Chloe had resurface but Max couldn't like a high school drop out punk like Chloe. 

Right?

Chloe had to honk her horn to get Maxs attention and Chloe was stunned that when Max turned around she was crying. Chloe didn't care that they were in the middle of the highway she got out of her car and ran to Max. Chloe didn't know exactly why Max was crying but she had a great solution to fix it. A hug. Whenever they were kids and Max was crying Chloe would just give her a hug and Max felt a little bit better but the hug that Chloe gave Max wasn't just a get better hug. It was by far a hug that both girls loved and was the best hug they ever had. Neither girl knew who ended the hug but they were both pretty sad that it ended. Max feels so much better as she is smiling again which melts Chloes heart so the two of them get back into Chloes truck and just drive. 

Don't know where exactly but as long as they're together as best friends (Couldn't possibly be more both girls thought) they don't care where they go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should have the end of Monday and the start of Tuesday posted later today or tomorrow.   
> I did make this fic happen during a week but sometimes at the start of a new day it isn't really that actual day. Don't really know how I'm going to post it if it's going to be two parts of a day or just one but still hope ya'll enjoy :D


	4. Monday Part 4 out of 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Chloe has some alone time and both girls just talk to each other   
> Old feelings they once had for each other also resurface but they can't possibly be more then best friends   
> Right?

While Chloe just drives to wherever actually Max just talks about photography. She's been blabbering away for a few minutes now but Chloe doesn't mind at all. She has no clue what Max is talking about nor does she understand any of it but man is Max cute as fuck when she's talking about something she's passionate about. Rachel has been blowing up Chloes phone but Chloe does not answer a single message from her. Rachel is still at Two Whales waiting for Chloe still not understanding why Chloe blew up like she did but she also is continuing to get stink eye from Joyce which she doesn't like. They've been driving for quite a while now but neither girl doesn't care they're so happy there back at each other lives. 

Max tries to apologize about not keeping in touch but Chloe doesn't let her and says that it's quite alright and she forgives her. Chloe thought she should yell at Max for not keeping in touch but one look at Maxs dorky smile and all is forgiven. The truck runs out of gas which Max does worry about but Chloe reassures her that everything is okay. Chloe did say that a lot during their childhood but Chloe actually means it this time because she has some gas and a spare tire in the back of her truck. Max asks where exactly Chloe got this truck but when Chloe says that she fixed it up herself it doesn't help Max at all as she thinks about how hot Chloe would look as a strong mechanic. 

_A mechanic really Max?_

_SHUT UP BRAIN CHLOE WOULD LOOK HOT HAVING ANY JOB BUT HER STRONG MUSCLES ARE SO HOT AND HOLY FUCK AM I GAY????_

_YES MAX YOU ALWAYS LIKED CHLOE YOU DORK_

Max has an inner war with her self and doesn't realize that Chloe is staring at her and was done filling up the gas minutes ago. Max noticed that Chloe is staring at her and starts to blush. Chloe is smoking a cigarette and honestly didn't mind that Max was staring at her so she just stood there and waited for Max to snap out of whatever it is she was thinking about. 

_FUCK CHLOE LOOKS SO DAMN CUTE RIGHT NOW I WANT TO TAKE A PICTURE OF HER BADLY_

Max thinks to herself.

"Max if you're going to continue starting at me which I don't mind take a picture of me then you dork." Chloe says and Max is happy to oblige. Chloe snatches the picture out of Maxs hand when she sees that she is once again smiling and blushing like a dork. "Chloeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee give that backkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk" Max begs. "Maxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx but I want to keep itttttttttttt I look sooooooooooo sexyyyyyyy." Chloe responds. _That she does.....That she does....._ Max thinks to herself but she snatches the picture right back and has an idea. Max tells Chloe to stand right next to her so they can take their selfie and it won't be interrupted by Rachel. Max has her finger ready to take the picture but Chloe swipes at her hand so she can take the picture instead. Max instantly feels bad that the picture is ruined (But she wouldn't mind taking as many pictures of her and Chloe) but shockingly the picture is perfect. Max actually wants to keep that picture of the two of them but Chloe snatches it from Max saying that it's hurt. Max really wants to make an argument but when she sees Chloe putting it right on the dashboard Maxs heart wants to melt in complete joy. The two get back in Chloes truck and Chloe suggests that she takes her back to her house totally not wanting to talk to Rachel but Max brings it up that she should and Chloe wants to playfully smack Max for bringing it up but she agrees and is back in Two Whales. 

Max REALLY wants to ask what their relationship is but there's no way a beautiful goddess like Chloe Price would ever like photography dork Max. She tries to think positively but the right back to Two Whales is really quite and Chloe sees that Maxs mood has changed which Chloe feels really bad. She wants to give her a classic Chloe hug but they're driving right now so it'll have to wait. She really hopes Rachel wouldn't yell at her when Max is around but a girl like Rachel Amber she'll do anything she wants to do. 


	5. Tuesday part 1 and 2 out of 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max returns to the Price household and a super jealous Rachel

Chloe hates that Max is being so quite. She wonders what's going on in that dorky mind of hers. She wonders if Max is thinking about something rather person so she decides to just let her think and drive in the silence. It takes a few minutes for them to return to Two Whales and Chloe sees that her mom is getting off her shift. She volunteers to drive her home and Joyce finds it so sweet of her to ask but her car is at Two Whales so she doesn't leave it at the diner. Right behind Joyce is Rachel who actually looks like she's been crying for some reason. Max is deeply in her bubble so she doesn't see Rachel at first but Chloe does and she feels kind of bad for blowing up at Rachel but what she did wasn't cool. 

Chloe has said multiple times to Rachel she wants to be more then her friend but Rachel didn't feel the way at first. Now that Max is back in Chloes life Rachel wants to be more then friends with Chloe. She hates Max for what she did to Chloe and she knows that if she brings it up to Chloe that she finally wants to be girlfriends Chloe has to say Yes 

Right? 

So why exactly did Chloe blow up at Rachel for kissing her while Max is around? The face that Max made was priceless when she saw the kiss but Rachel doesn't feel bad for doing it. But she doesn't understand why exactly she was crying. Rachel is standing right at the passenger side door staring at Max she has to bang on the window to get Maxs attention. Max jumps and sees Rachel standing there looking not so happy so now Max has a choice too make. 

Either sit right in the middle of these two girlfriends or sit in the back of Chloes truck and be super unconformable but at least she wouldn't be in the middle of these two. So Max gets out of the truck and lets Rachel sit in her spot and Max hopes in the back while Chloe sees the whole thing. Rachel gives Max a glare that Max doesn't see but Chloe does and she wants to smack Rachel for being a jealous bitch but she doesn't. And Max isn't in the back of her truck yet so she can't just drive off either. Chloe would've rather had Max be smooched against the three of them because Maxs body would be right next to Chloe and she wouldn't mind that at all. Max finally gets in the back of Chloes truck and she tells Max to be extra careful and the look on Chloes face makes Max regret the decision on sitting in the back because she wouldn't mind being smooched against Chloes body. 

Rachel tries to kiss Chloes lips but she turns her head so instead Rachel kisses her cheek instead. Max saw the whole thing and she wants to cry but she doesn't. She does wonder why Chloe pulled back from the kiss but she doesn't think much about it. Chloe starts up the car and drives really slow for Max and the both of them occasionally catches glances at each other. Max does look around Arcadia Bay and does take some pictures of the beautiful scenery. The ride is going actually pretty good so far but all nice things have to come to an end as Rachel opens her mouth.

"So how are you?" Rachel asks. 

Chloe doesn't answer. 

"So you're not going to talk to me now?" 

Silence 

"Fine whatever be a bitch" Rachel says. 

Man Chloe wants to tell Rachel off but she keeps her cool. 

More silence which Chloe likes but Rachel keeps talking and Chloe is gripping the steering wheel a bit too hard still trying to keep her calm 

"So you and Max are best friends again huh? After ditching you for 5 damn years she's back in your life and all of the sudden you two are friends again. I'd never think you'd would rather talk to her then the one girl who actually gave a shit about you but hey once Max ditches you AGAIN I will be here to pick up the pieces because guess what Chloe Price? I fucking love you and WANT TO BE MORE THEN FRIENDS BUT YOU DON'T EVEN WANT TO TALK TO ME!" Rachel yells at Chloe. 

Max heard the whole thing and she can't hold in her tears anymore. Chloe slams the break a bit too hard and sends Max flying into Chloes tools. Chloe gets out of the car to go check on Max but Max tells her that she's okay and she can walk to the bus trying her best to hide her tears but failing. 

"MAX PLEASE STAY IN THE TRUCK DON'T LEAVE!" Chloe has to beg to Max hoping she'd stay and Max actually does. Chloe is really happy that Max stays but she sees that Max barley made any room for her to sit down. "You could've moved my tools you dork." Chloe says and the little chuckle that Max makes melts Chloes heart in complete joy. Chloe makes some room for Max and she gets back in the truck. The smile that the two makes Rachel does see but she doesn't feel bad for blowing up at Chloe. 'It'll just be a while for her to finally accept her proposal on being girlfriends.' Rachel thinks. 

Chloe gets back in her truck and Rachel does smile at Chloe but Chloe isn't having any of it. Instead she just slams her door shut and drives off back to her place really regretting not telling Rachel off. 

Tuesday Part 2/4 

Chloe arrives at the Price household and Max can't help but to take a picture of the house. Chloe just smiles while Rachel just rolls her eyes. Max and Chloe walk very close to each other which doesn't help Rachels jealousy but Chloe used to open her door all the time and now Chloe just didn't.

"Why didn't you open my door?" Rachel says not understanding. 

"Did you forget how to open doors? It's very simple all you have to do is pull the little handle and it just MAGICALLY opens!" Chloe says and even though Max hates conformation she couldn't help but to laugh at Chloes comment. 'Guess I'm going to have too pull out the big guns to get her to stop being mad at me and I know the PERFECT solution.' Rachel thinks and unbuttons a little bit of her cleavage so Chloe can see. Chloe opens the door for Max to and the little smile that she makes once again melts Chloes heart in complete joy. Chloe doesn't hold the door open for Rachel but she really wants to slam the door in her face but she doesn't. Max gets wonderful flashbacks to her childhood to when she spent a lot time in the Price household probably more then she spend in her house. 

Chloe just stands there and can't help but to smile when Max looks around the house. Max looks at the pictures and loves the childhood pictures of her and Chloe but something catches her eye. 

"OH MY GOD CHLOE YOU WERE IN A PLAY!" Max basically screams in complete joy. 'Should've knew she was going to bring this up.....Why the hell is she so happy?' Chloe thinks. She can't help but to feel a bit embarrassed but Rachel actually says something to Max. "Yeah she looked pretty fucking hot in her outfit." Rachel says and Chloe still feels embarrassed. Chloe did look at Rachel when she said it but she turned her eyes around when she saw Rachels cleavage. 

'What the fuck that always works....' Rachel thinks. 

'Yeah I bet Chloes looked hot in her outfit.....' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah Rachel is super jealous of Max. Believe it or not I actually really like Rachel Amber but I couldn't help but to think she would be jealous of Max. Will she ever get over her jealously?   
> Also sorry part 2 of Tuesday is pretty short I thought I had Maxs powers in the start but that's part 3 and 4 of Tuesday which I should have up today too. Yes Max has powers but it's barley explained and it's honestly not that important to the story   
> Also also Chloe does blow up at Rachel don't worry. :D


	6. The end of Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens to Max while in the Price household.......Chloe FINALLY has had enough of Rachels jealously

While Max is looking around she hears someone running down the stairs and feels scared because the footsteps are so loud. Chloe sees that Max is scared and goes to comfort her but the source of the loud footsteps is revealed. David is called in the school to answer some questions about Jeffershit. He runs out the door so quickly he doesn't say a word to any of the girls. "Well Max that's Step Fucker aka prick who married Mom." Chloe says and Max is better now that there isn't a intruder in the house. The look on Maxs face was priceless Rachel thought but she honestly felt a little scared too because Davids car wasn't in the driveway and the garage door was wide open. Chloe too was pretty scared but she had to comfort Max first. The girls don't really care about where Davids car is so they go back to what they're doing. Well Chloe and Rachel aren't doing anything Max is still looking around the house. 

"Do you want to look at my room now Max?" 

Chloe asks and Max answers so quickly she feels a little embarrassed. 

"RACE YOU!" Chloe says so quickly and starts running up the stars. Max follows right behind and actually sees Rachels cleavage. Rachel sees that Max is staring but Max snaps out of it pretty quickly. 

'COME ON WHAT THE HELL!' Rachel thought but she actually felt honored that Max stared. Do to Maxs staring at Rachel Chloe won the race to the top of the stairs but it was only by a hair because Max was pretty close even though she was occupied with something else for a second. Chloe opens the door for Max and Max can't help but to smile but Rachel is feeling like a third wheel and she **hates** it. 

"Penny for your thoughts Maxwell?" Chloe asks. 

Max secretly loved the nicknames Chloe gave her even though she told Chloe that she hated them but man......Max HATED Maxwell. 

"First of all NEVER call me Maxwell and second........" Max looks around the room and thinks to herself. "When I picture Chloe Price bedroom in my head this......is exactly what I had in mind." Max says 

"Oh? You're thinking about my bedroom Max? And does a specific activity comes to mind when you think of my bedroom?" Chloe teases and the embarrassment quickly draws on Maxs face is totally worth it and is a little adorable. 

_I'd be lying if I said I haven't thought about that activity with Chloe. Fuck I am gay....._ Max thinks to herself 

Rachel saw the whole thing and wonders if something is going on between Chloe and Max. Normally for Rachel Amber she could see things others can't and the thought of Chloe liking Max and not her does hurt so she decides that can't be the case. 

Chloe goes to get some weed from her stash and Rachel is super excited about this but Maxs nose starts to bleed. She thinks its nothing at first as she used to get them all the time when she was a kid. But she didn't use to pass out as a kid as she just did. 

"MAX!" Chloe screams and catches Max so she doesn't hit the floor pretty hard. 

_WHAT A HORRIBLE FUCKING DAY FOR ME TO CLEAN UP MY ROOM PRICE!_ Chloe thinks to herself. 

Tuesday Part 4/4 

Rachel also rushes over to Max too see if she's okay. She actually feels really bad for Max and asks Chloe how she could help. Chloe either didn't hear her or isn't interested because she's too busy crying and screaming Maxs name. 

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR NOT TALKING TO ME PRICE!" Rachel screams at Chloe who once again doesn't say anything to Rachel. Rachel just rolls her eyes and gets her phone out to call 911 but Max quickly wakes up. 

"MAX! YOU'RE OKAY!" Chloe says at Max and is **hella** relieved that her best friend is okay. Even though Chloe was crying Max thinks that she looks pretty damn beautiful and she honestly would not mind if the first thing she sees everyday is Chloes face. Max head hurts like complete hell but something else happened. Max had a nightmare about a freak tornado that destroying Arcadia Bay. Max is 100 percent sure because she saw the lighthouse and a tag on a certain bench that read 

Max + Chloe= Best friends forever. 

Max doesn't think anything about the nightmare and reassures Chloe and Rachel that she is okay. She is feeling thirsty and asks Chloe if she could get her something to drink. "Race downstairs Max?" Chloe asks. "As much as I'd like too I want to wash my face first I'll see you down there though. She smiles at Chloe and Rachel can't help but to think that smile is pretty cute. Chloe really doesn't want to be alone with Rachel but she doesn't really tell Max that so she and Rachel just awkwardly walk back down stairs. Max wonders what the hell that nightmare was about as she washes her face. Something catches her eye in the bathroom and it once again makes Max blush once again. She sees a black bra that has the initials CP written in it. Max really wants to pick the bra up as she wants to know how it feels as it was right on the floor and when Chloe came in Two Whales she did look like she took a shower. But Max feels like that is crossing a BIG line so she walks back downstairs still blushing like a dork. 

Rachel and Chloe just stood there in awkward silence waiting for Max. Chloe sees that Rachels cleavage and just rolls her eyes and decides to sit on the kitchen counter to wait for Max. They were talking about something but Chloe just isn't interested in their conversation anymore. Max finally came back downstairs and Chloe actually sees that she has Maxs favorite drink the fridge. As weird as it sounds Chloe actually bought that drink as it helped her sometimes because she would imagine Max drinking with her whenever she was super drunk. Chloe does prefer actual Max to invisible Max and throws the drink so Max can catch it. Max could never catch for shit but it's a good thing it's a can of Pop and if she drops it she'll just open it right in Chloes face so it'll explode all on Chloes shirt. Max is a BIG fan of almost seeing Chloes boobs due to the wetness the explosion will make but something happens to Max when she extended her hand to catch the pop. 

For some reason Max went back in time and is back on the stairs. Max feeling extra confused does it again and now she is back in the bathroom. Max is in a total mindfuck almost screams in terror. 

_WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK JUST HAPPENED!_ Max thinks. She does it one more time thinking she'll be back in Chloes room but instead she's right behind Chloe and Rachel and overhears the conversation they had. 

"You have to tell her we're leaving for San Francisco at the end of the week." Rachel says. Chloe doesn't say anything as she starts to walk away in the kitchen but Max overheard everything.

"You're.......leaving.....?" Max wants to say but instead she barley said anything at all. Chloe hears Maxs attempt at words and asks Max if she heard what Rachel said. 

_NO NO NO NO NO NO NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO_ Max and Chloe thinks. 

Max can once again barley say anything but due to her tears it's obvious that she heard what Rachel said. 

"Max.....can I explain....." Chloe says also trying to fight back tears. Max can barley comprehend anything as she can barley think that she just went back in time and only thinks about Chloe leaving but she does say one thing that makes Chloe cry. 

"No no it's okay. I left you and now it's only fair that you due the same to me." Max says and runs out of the household and slamming the door while she leaves. 

Chloe just stands there crying but Rachel says something that makes Chloe finally snap. She didn't want to yell or argue at Rachel but all this pent up shit Chloe is feeling is about to explode. 

"You can't possibly think Max wasn't going to find out were you?" Rachel says. 

"San Francisco is off......" Chloe says but Rachel didn't hear her

"What?" Rachel says

"SAN 

FRANCISCO 

IS 

OFF

RACHEL!" Chloe screams. 

"You....you don't mean that. You're just upset that Max found out. NEWS FLASH CHLOE SHE WAS GOING TO FIND OUT EVENTUALLY!" Rachel says 

"I FUCKING KNOW THAT RACHEL! I WAS GOING TO TELL HER BUT NOT THE FIRST FUCKING DAY SHE'S BACK IN MY LIFE! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU! I WANTED TO SAY THIS SHIT WHEN YOU TALKED SHIT ABOUT MAX BUT HOLY SHIT I ACTUALLY KEPT IT TOO MYSELF. I KEPT IT TOO MYSELF THAT YOU WANTED TO FINALLY BE MY GIRLFRIEND! I KEPT IT TOO MYSELF THAT YOU BARLEY LET ME SAY SHIT BECAUSE YOU TALK TOO DAMN MUCH! DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I DID THAT RACHEL! WHY I BARLEY SAID SHIT TOO YOU WHEN YOU KISSED ME! WHY I BARLEY HAS SAID SHIT TO YOU LONG BEFORE MAX IS BACK IN MY LIFE!" Chloe screams at Rachel and she doesn't care what Rachel has to say because she is not done.

"BECAUSE I WAS SO FUCKING SCARED I MIGHT SAY SOMETHING AND YOU WILL JUST DISAPPEAR FROM MY LIFE JUST LIKE MAX DID! BUT NOW ALL THIS SHIT IS JUST BOILING UP I CAN'T ANYMORE! IF YOU EVER WANTED AN EXCUSE TO GET OUT OF MY LIFE THIS IS IT BECAUSE WHAT I'M ABOUT TO SAY IS SOMETHING I SHOULD'VE SAID A LONG TIME AGO!" Chloe screams 

"YOU RACHEL FUCKING AMBER ARE A BITCH! I WAS SO FUCKING HAPPY THE MOST HOTTEST GIRL ACTUALLY GAVE A SHIT ABOUT A LOSER LIKE ME! I FEEL FOR YOU PRETTY FUCKING QUICKLY AND WHEN WE KISSED UNDER THE STREET LITE I KNEW THAT ITS OKAY TOO LOVE SOMEONE AGAIN! BUT NOW RACHEL I DON'T KNOW! WHY DO YOU HAVE SEX WITH ME IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND! AND NOW YOU FUCKING BRING IT UP NOW THAT MAX IS BACK! NO RACHEL I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND! ITS CLEAR TO ME THAT MAYBE WE SHOULD JUST BE FRIENDS OR NOT TALK AT ALL BECAUSE HONESTLY I DO NOT GIVE A FUCK ANYMORE! SAN FRAN WAS A HORRIBLE FUCKING IDEA AND HONESTLY I HOPED THAT IT WAS JUST TALK BUT WHEN I FOUND OUT YOU WERE SERIOUS I WAS SO DAMN SCARED! OF COURSE I WANT TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE BUT HOLY SHIT I DON'T HAVE A JOB AND YOUR MONEY WOULD RUN OUT AND THEN WHAT! WE'D BE STUCK AND MISERABLE! I SHOULDN'T OF BROUGHT IT UP! I WAS NOT SERIOUS BUT WAS TOO SCARED TO SAY SOMETHING!" Chloe screams but she still isn't done. 

"You know....maybe I just was too much in love with you to notice but........fuck I would not be happy to be your girlfriend. Sure I mean dating you would be great at first but I the high will run out and I will be stuck in a relationship with someone I don't love. Fuck I need a drink. Fuck out of my house I need a drink" Chloe says and now she is done. 

Rachel just stood there and took all of it. Chloe goes to get a beer and sees that Rachel is still here. 

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE RACHEL!" Chloe screams and Rachel leaves the Price household but not before Chloe slams the door shut 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay two things   
> 1\. I know it was kinda odd the way I wrote Max finding out about Chloe and Rachel leaving for San Fran but I honestly don't know how else I could've wrote it   
> 2\. So Chloe finally blew up at Rachel. I wanted it to be building up for quite a while and Chloe finally has had enough. She's upset that Max found out she was leaving but I know that's a big part of Before the Storm and Rachel getting stabbed put a halt to their plans to leave and also what ended up happening to Rachel didn't help either but honestly I do not think Chloe and Rachel won't go very far in San Fran if they actually left   
> Okay maybe three things   
> The start of Wednesday is the next part but technically it's still Tuesday. I just wanted the days of the week to have the video game vibe but like I said before the start of a new weekday isn't really the start of the actual day itself. If that makes anysense hopefully its 3 am writing this and I am really tired :D


	7. Wednesday Part 1 out of 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is heartbroken cause of Chloe  
> Rachel is heartbroken cause of Chloe  
> Chloe is well......hella fucking sad

Max is a complete mess about Chloe leaving. Her shirt is covered in tears and she can't stop crying so she sits down on the ground and just cries. 

She cries that she was forced to leave Chloe when she needed her the most 

She cries that she was so miserable in Seattle and was so worried about Chloe

She cries that something is wrong with her and apparently she can go back in time 

But the biggest reason shes crying

She'll never tell Chloe how she truly feels. That she loves her and wants to be more then friends.

Joyce sees that Max is crying and asks if she's okay. Max doesn't say anything instead just continues crying. So Joyce gets out of her car and runs over to hug Max. People are looking at the scene but they see that Joyce is there and they do not want to mess with the girl who makes some amazing waffles and will hate you for life if you say something mean to someone she loves. Max doesn't say a single word to Joyce she just cries. Joyce is a little happy that she's acting like a mother again to someone even though she wishes Chloe would just cry in her arms whenever she's sad but the fact that Max is crying like this just breaks Joyces heart. 

Max does stop crying and gets into Joyces car when she volunteers to drive her back to Blackwell but she has to stop at her house too get something first. The fact that Max will be back at the Price household minutes before she found out her best friend is leaving too go back to San Francisco just makes Max cry some more. Joyce silently drives back to her house and sees another teenager crying. This time its Rachel and even though she hated how she acted so smug earlier the fact that she's also crying makes Joyce want to act. So she gets out of her car and asks what's wrong but Rachel just hugs her and cries on her shoulder. Joyce just stands there while she cries but she sees in a window that Chloe is watching the whole thing and she too is crying. 

She's so confused wondering what the hell just happened so she asks Max to get out of the car hoping that the three of them talking might help but both Rachel and Max say at the same time 

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO CHLOE!" 

And this just confuses the hell out of Joyce so she just silently drives Max and Rachel home while the two of them cry. Not a word has been spoken during the car ride and the two girls just run into their rooms not saying a word too anyone. 

Rachels dad saw the whole thing and he just sits outside Rachels door hoping she'll talk to him even though she won't 

Warren Graham seeing Max just fly right past him crying. Even Victoria Chase saw Max and she feels a little bad

Joyce tries to get some answers so she calls David 

"I have no clue I'm still at school getting grilled by the police. Wait whose Max?" David says but Joyce doesn't answer him she just angrily hangs up on him. She quickly calls him back to explain what happened. Three girls crying their eyes out and neither parents knowing what happened

So Joyce drives home thinking that Chloe must've said something considering either girl don't want to talk to her so she knocks on Chloes door. She doesn't answer so Joyce tries the door and it opens. She sees Chloe holding some alcohol in one hand. A picture in the other and a cigarette in her lips. Joyce wants to yell but she just rolls her eyes and approaches her crying daughter. Chloe wants to scream at Joyce but her throat hurts from yelling at Rachel so she tries to smile but that doesn't work. The fact that neither Max or Rachel didn't tell her what's wrong she won't think Chloe would say anything but she did. She could barley understand her but she does 

"Max found out I'm leaving for San Fran. I don't even want to go now that Max is back so I told Rachel. Apparently she wants to be my girlfriend now that Max is back but I can't. She's just a bitch but I love and want Max mom....." Chloe said in a drunken mess but Joyce understood her. 

Joyce went to go hug Chloe but accidentally knocked Chloes hand that was holding the picture right into her cigarette and the picture burned pretty quickly. This enraged Chloe so she yelled the best she can at her mother too leave the room and Joyce did and now she too started crying. David came home and saw Joyce crying and he wanted to yell at Chloe but she instituted David not too. So he didn't instead he went to comfort his wife while Chloe just cries some more that her favorite picture was ruined. 

The picture was the very first photo of her and Max and after the photo was made Chloe knew she was madly in love with Max

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EVERYONE IS SO SAD I'M SORRY!   
> A POV OF ARCADIA BAYS FAVORITE MOTHER?????   
> HELLA YES!


	8. Wednesday Part 2 out of 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe wants to talk to Max but she doesn't have any ways to contact her......

Max cried herself right too sleep. Not even worrying about what happened back at Chloes house she's just more upset that her best friend is leaving. Chloe is wide awake just staring at her ceiling thinking about Max and also Rachel. She doesn't feel bad that she blew up on Rachel she deserved it but Chloe would like to still be her friend. If she'll let her but Chloe ain't getting her hopes up. So her thought shifts back to Max. The look on her face when she found out is something Chloe never wants too see again. She's still a bit drunk and high but she has an idea. Something she should've done right when Max found out. She pulls out her phone to try and call Max but Max never gave Chloe her number. But Chloe still has Maxs old phone number saved as a contact on her phone. The odds of Max answering is slim but Chloe wants to try. She wants to call first but she's scared that Max is going to yell at her and decide not to be her friend anymore so instead she texts Maxs old number 

_Is this the number of Maxine Caulfield?_ Chloe texts and waits for a response. 

Max is having a rather steamy dream about her and Chloe. The two of them are currently in Chloes room and Chloe is slowly undressing for Max. She is loving every second of the dream but a buzz wakes Max up. Max really wants to scream as loud as she can but she realized that there's other girls in her dorm so she just rolls her eyes and checks her phone. 

_3 texts from Warren_

_1 text from Mom_

_1 text from Dad_

_1 text from a Unknown Number_

Max quickly reads each message. Mom and Dad are just asking how she is and Warren sent some pretty funny memes Max thinks but she doesn't reply to any of them. Max wants to just delete the message from the unknown number but she got to admit she is a bit curious so she opens the message. Someone is asking how she is at 1 in the morning? Max really doesn't want to answer but she's still curious so she texts 

_Who is this?_

Max thinking its nothing puts her phone down but she gets a immediate response from the unknown number 

_Your fellow Captain Bluebeard_

Max wonders how Chloe got her number but another text pops up 

_You thinking how I got your number right? Believe it or not I never deleted you from my phone_ Max.

Max is in the middle of typing her response when she gets another text 

_Can we talk........person to person? I want too see you........._

~~_No_ ~~

~~_Why was Rachel crying earlier_ ~~

~~_No_ ~~

~~_I love you so much Chloe_ ~~

~~_WHY ARE YOU LEAVING ME_ ~~

~~_Of course Chloe_ ~~

~~_Still No_ ~~

Sure is eventually Maxs response

Chloe had a mini heart attack seeing Maxs little text bubble appear and disappear but she smiles when Max agrees but she texts

_Awesome. I'll be in the parking lot in about ten minutes. I know a place where we can go :)_

Max reads Chloes response and doesn't think about responding but she sees something in Chloes text that makes her respond 

_I thought you hated emojis?_

Chloe is in the middle of putting on a bra since she sleeps bra less when she sees Max responded to her. Chloe is really happy that she did but when she sees what Max text she just left her on read.

Max laughs when she sees Chloe left her on read and decided why not hang out with Chloe. She'll probably never tell her the truth about how she really feels but Chloe would be someone good to talk too about what the hell happened at her house. Even though she's leaving for San Francisco.......


	9. Wednesday Part 3 out of 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Chloe just.....talk and Chloe does something she doesn't regret

While Chloe drives to pick up Max she's having a sexual fantasy while she drives. It's also not the first time she's having a fantasy about her and Max. 

Maxs lips kissing hers 

Maxs lips kissed against her neck 

Max biting Chloes tits 

Max naked 

Chloe wonders if she'll be Maxs first........

She tries not to think about Max while she drives but she fails miserably so she has to pull over to take care of her thoughts 

Chloes hand goes right down her pants as her panties are soaking wet. She starts fingering herself rather quickly as she hopes where she parked no one will see her. Its about 1:30 AM and no cars are in sight so Chloe should be fine.....right? 

Nope 

While she fingers herself she stops when she sees a text message. Normally she wouldn't answer while she's busy but she sees its a text from Max. She goes to grab her phone from her non dominant hand that isn't so wet and what she sees Chloe wants to explode 

It's a selfie from Max with the caption: _Can't wait too see you :)_

Chloe uses Maxs selfie as motivation to continue going. Its just a regular Max Caulfield selfie but Chloe is glad to use it as motivation. She's getting closer and closer to her climax and she's right about to cum. Chloe cums all over herself as her orgasm was by far the loudest she's ever had since......well ever actually. Chloe goes to light up a cigarette as she is very pleased about herself right now. She crosses her arms against her head and then she just stares at the trucks sealing while more and more thoughts of Max goes threw her mind. 

Max and Chloe holding hands 

Max and Chloe coming out to their parents 

Max and Chloe starting a family 

Max and Chloe getting married 

She's on Cloud 9 right now but sadly all good things have to come to an end as she gets a call from her step douche. Chloe really wants to be in a good mood when she sees Max so she ignores the call but he calls back. Ignores the second time and he calls back a third. Chloe wants to scream but she calms herself down and she answers the call 

"Where are you!" David says trying his best not to scream 

"IM GOING TO TALK TO MAX JESUS BACK OFF!" Chloe says basically screaming 

David takes a deep breath and says "Did that sick fucker ever take pictures of you?" 

_Is asshat actually concerned about me?_

Chloe reminds David that she never took his class nor did she ever meet that guy 

David actually sounds kind of relived. Chloe wants to hang up but David says "Okay good. Have a good time.....wherever you are." 

_Am I in the Twilight Zone or is step dick being nice too me_

Chloe is so confused right now but she says "Uhhh....Thanks?" and hangs up 

_What the fuck was that?_

Chloe just rolls her eyes and starts up the truck again but she realized her pants and panties are completely soaked. Chloe starts to panic thinking about what Max will think when she sees her like this 

_Chloe.....your pants are soaked in.....OH MY GOD IS THAT CUM!_

Chloe knows that's exactly how Max will react but......

Maybe Max wouldn't mind and actually gets a bit turned on when Chloe says who she was thinking of when she pleasured herself? 

_Not a chance.....sadly....._ Chloe thinks but has an idea to fix her problem. She has some of her and Rachels clothes in the back of her truck since this is her last week in Arcadia Bay..........

Chloe gets some pants and panties from the back of her truck and puts them on. She starts up her truck and drives off. Chloe is getting pretty close to Blackwell Academy when she gets another call 

_Rachel is calling......._


	10. Wednesday Part 4 out 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max has an master plan about Chloe and hoping she'd get Chloe to stay   
> Not really realizing that Chloe is already staying......not because of Max.......okay exactly because of Max

After Maxs texted Chloe she actually felt better. She wasn't going to stay mad at Chloe for long.....if she was even mad at Chloe to begin with. But now Max has a plan that she hopes will work 

_Step 1. Ask Chloe to stay in Arcadia Bay_

_Step 2. If step 1 works tell her how you feel you dork_

_Step 3. Okay step 2 is a bit much so maybe not tell her how you feel_

_Step 4. If Chloe refuses which will probably happen since she has a beautiful girlfriend and I am a loser then_

_Step 5. Cry_

_Good plan Max.....Good plan_

There is one more step before she can even attempt step 1. 

_Send Chloe Price a selfie_

So she was feeling brave and did it. She was feeling so brave she even added a smiley face after. Thinking her plan was going to work she decided to put on some makeup or not for Chloe. It's about 1 almost 2 in the morning so there goes that idea and sleep for the day so Max shall wait for Chloe.......

She tries too see if her weird power still works which it does but she doesn't try that much. Instead she does hella research on it.....doesn't get very far with it but she still tries anyway. 

_Rachel is_ calling.....

The fact that she's calling doesn't surprise Chloe. Normally Chloe would be the one apologizing for acting like a bitch even though she barley was and most of their fights was Rachels fault so she has to see what Rachel wants. 

"Heeyyyyyy Chloeeeeee....." Rachel says a bit buzzed 

Chloe rolls her eyes but doesn't say anything 

"I know.....I know I fucked up cause of Max but I mean COME ON! She's such a loser with her camera......" Rachel says and Chloe just hangs up. She can take a lot from Rachel but the fact that she called her 

_Friend?_

_Best friend?_

_Motivation to masturbate too?_

**_Lover?_ **

Chloe really hopes it's the last one and pulls up at Blackwell Academy. She lights a cigarette and sends Max a text saying she's here. While she waits for Max Chloe gets a text message from Rachel. Not really sure if she should even look at it right now Chloe wonders what she should do. She turns on her phone just to see if she could see the first parts of the message without actually reading it but it says that Rachel sent her a picture. Unsure about what the hell the picture could be Chloe opens the message and what she sees isn't what she was expecting 

An almost naked selfie of Rachel with the caption "Took this earlier today ;) Hope you forgive me for being a bitch. Max is cool with her camera" 

Chloe almost throws her phone when she sees the picture. Rachel knows that seeing her naked is Chloes Kyrponite. Chloe wants to scream in her truck which she actually does and looks at the picture again. At first Chloe is getting a bit turned on but she has a theory and decides to test it. She flips back to the selfie of Max smiling with her cute little freckles and then back to the almost naked selfie of Rachel. She hopes that Maxs selfie will be the bigger reaction from her but both selfies get the same reaction from Chloe. She throws her phone down again waiting for Max but she's taking a while and Chloe hates it. So once again she gets her phone and looks back at Rachels selfie. Her hand starts to roam down her panties but she stops herself. 

Instead Chloe decides to respond to Rachel 

_**~~Looking great Rach as always~~ ** _

_**~~I'm sorry about earlier for yelling~~ ** _

_**~~I do want to be your girlfriend~~ ** _

Chloe basically smacks herself for thinking about these stupid responses as she thinks of one. 

"I mean if that's what you want." and sends it. 

This is a little game Chloe had whenever Rachel really pissed her off. All she had too do was say those magic words and Rachel would just be udder confused and pissed off which she gets a response from 

WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!

YOU KNOW I HATE IT WHEN YOU SAY THAT! 

SO YOU DO FORGIVE ME! 

CHLOE TALK TO ME! 

I'M SORRY FOR BEING A BITCH! 

CHLOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 

FINE WHATEVER BE A BITCH! 

Chloe just chuckles at Rachels responses. Her sexual thoughts go right out the door as Chloe feels so much better right now. She kicks back in her truck and lights a cigarette still wondering why Max is taking so long. 

Unfortunately Max just had to ask Warren a question about science. She was going insane about her power as she remembered they exchanged numbers earlier but fuck is she regretting asking him a simple question. She did answer his question but Warren wasn't done talking too her. 

"MAXXXXXXXXX! I was wondering after we see the play you want to get something to eat afterwards? Could be a date if you want it too be :)" 

Max really doesn't want to be mean to Warren so she doesn't respond. Not 5 minutes later more texts from Warren

"MAXXXXXXXXX! Look at these memes!" He then sent 5 memes which Max did find was funny but she didn't respond. 

"MAXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Y u no respond???" 

"Mad maxxxxxx omg that should like totally be your nickname" 

Max is on the urge to just turn her phone off right now but she's waiting for Chloes text 

"Maxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx I'm sorry for blowing your phone up. I just am a bit drunkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. (He's not actually drunk by the way just an excuse if Max thinks he's overwhelming her) 

Max sighs thinking it's enough but Warren isn't done 

"These might be a few restaurants you might be interested in if you want to get something to eat after the play." 

He then sends Max 3 different screenshots of restaurants and Max is just done with Warren. 

"WARREN ENOUGH PLEASE!" Is Maxs response and she feels so bad for saying it. She normally just lets people do their things and hoping they'd just go away but she had enough of Warrens constant texting. Warren left her on read which doesn't really help Max feel better but she does when she sees a message from Chloe. Max feels so giddy she opens the text and also sees that Chloe send her a picture too 

Chloe sticking her tongue out and flipping off the camera with a cigarette in her hand 

_Payback is a bitch_ _Max_ Chloe thinks before sending the selfie

_Max Caulfield brain has left the chat because of how cute Chloe is_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THESE DORKS ARE IN LOVE OKAY!   
> PRICEFIELD   
> 4  
> LIFE!   
> NO OTHER SHIP MATTERS!


	11. Thursday Part 1 out of 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Chloe finally talk.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK A COUPLE DAYS FOR ME TO KEEP GOING! D:   
> DON'T HATE ME   
> WILL HAVE MAX TELLING CHLOE ABOUT HER POWERS TOMORROW I PROMISE!

After Max finally rebooted herself due to Chloes cuteness she realizes that Chloe has been waiting for a while now and she feels bad. Max channels her inner Ninja and doesn't get spotted by anyone until she's staring at the truck of Chloe Price. Chloe hasn't realized Max so she's just sitting on her phone waiting and she looks absolutely stunning. Still smoking a cigarette but her outfit and just her not giving a fuck about anything makes Max want to shutdown again. Max brought her camera so of course she takes a picture of Chloe and her truck. When the picture finally develops Max is happy due to Chloe being cute as hell but sad as she realized her delema. 

_Ask Chloe to stay in Arcadia Bay for her_

_Even though she didn't talk to her in 5 years and they only reunited just a few days ago_

_And Chloe would have to give up her dreams of San Francisco just for Max_

_Or_

_Don't stay a thing and enjoy what might be the last time you hang out with Chloe._

_She will Chloe that she can go back in time......She has no clue how it works but it would be a nice memory with her before she leaves......._

Max wants to cry but doesn't as she approaches Chloes truck. Chloe sees the freckled cutie and she smiles so brightly. 

_For it being so damn late at night she looks so cute right now._ Both girls think 

Chloe opens Maxs door for her and she climbs right in. Chloe starts to drive off knowing exactly where to go and even though Max doesn't know she wants to say something she's dreading to ask 

"When are you leaving for San Francisco?" 

"Told Rachel I don't want to go. I just can't?"

"Why?" 

Chloe figures Max was going to ask her but she's not mad or upset she explains 

"Leaving was more Rachels idea anyway. I was all talk and no bite honestly I mean sure I hate this place so much but I have a reason for wanting to stay." 

"Why?" Max asks dreading her response 

"Because my best friend of 5 years is back in my life. That's why." 

Max wants to explode in happiness but she's not done something else is bothering her

"Wouldn't Rachel be mad tho?" 

"Oh she definitely is. I fucking yelled at her when you found out....." Chloe sighs but continues "She was acting such a bitch earlier too you and I hated her for it. I wanted to yell at her for so long but I was so scared she'll leave me but I don't fucking care anymore. You're not going to leave me again......right Max?"

~~ Chloe I love you I will never leave you  ~~

"Never again......." Max ends up saying. 

"Good. Then that's all that matters too me." Chloe smiles. The urge to just kiss Chloe right there is killing Max. The fact that she's staying in Arcadia Bay for her makes Max so happy 

_Aren't they dating tho?"_

"Are you and Rachel dating tho?" 

Chloe wants to scream as she figured Max was going to ask her this. 

"No. That ship has sailed a long time ago. I asked Rachel too be my girlfriend so many times. She never said no but she didn't say yes either. If I actually went with Rachel to San Francisco I realize I wouldn't be happy with her. For the first couple of months sure but that high will die so quickly I'd be stuck in a relationship with someone I don't love anymore." 

Max feels......well she doesn't know how she feels.

"My dream chick is someone to do shit like Rachel did but not 24/7 like how Rachel wanted. Smoke a blunt with or not (Chloe knows Max will never smoke with her and she's okay with that). Play video games with. (A classic Chloe and Max childhood memory) Skate with. And just being someones equal and wanting to do shit together. Ya know?"

 _ ~~And for someone to take my photos a certain hipster comes to mind~~_ Chloe almost says but catches herself. 

Awkward silence after what Chloe said

How Chloe described her dream girl is perfect to Max. Maybe not smoke a blunt with but video games skating and being someones equal is perfect to Max. She wants to say something but instead its just awkward silence but thankfully Chloes truck stopped and they arrived at their destination. A junkyard Chloe is proud to call her home. Max gives Chloe a very confused look but Chloe tells Max to follow her. The urge to wanting to hold Maxs hand is real to Chloe but she doesn't offer unfortunately. Instead Max follows Chloe like a baby duck following her mother until they arrive at a shack. The shack looks like well.....a shack on the outside but it's on the inside that matters. 

Chloe opens the curtains and is about to give Max a grand tour but the two of them see Rachel sitting on a couch smoking a cigarette and looking outside. 


	12. Thursday Part 2 out of 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max tells Chloe and Rachel her powers....or tries too.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maxs powers isn't important to the story nor will it be described in details if that makes sense I dunno I barley got any sleep last night :D

"Rachel.......hey...." Chloe says. 

Rachel was pretty deep in thought as she puts out her cigarette and smiles at Max and Chloe. Her eyes are very red and she hasn't changed her clothes. Her makeup is running all over her face. Chloe sees that Rachel is a complete mess as she feels a little bad that she caused it but she doesn't regret yelling at Rachel. 

"Hey Max....Chloe.." Rachel says. The two try their best to smile but Max is confused too why she's so upset. Even if Rachel hates her she hates seeing someone so upset. 

"Are you okay?" Max asks. Rachel and Chloe just look at each other then back at Max

"I'm fine." A classic Rachel Amber excuse whenever she isn't fine. Max knows she's not okay but doesn't pry any further. Instead she looks around the shack. Band posters, magazines, ashtrays, decorations and a Stop sign are just the few things in the little shack Chloe and Rachel call their home away from home. 

"What are you doing here?" Chloe asks. 

_ ~~We built this place together Chloe I'm aloud here to stay here as much as you are~~ _

_ ~~Fuck you for yelling at me earlier~~ _

"Had a fight with Dad. Had to get away anyways I'm tired guess I'm sleeping here tonight." Rachel says and looks at Chloe. Rachel hates sleeping by herself as she never sleeps good she's so used to sleeping and cuddling with someone else. Chloe finds it kind of sweet that Rachel still wants to cuddle with Chloe after her yelling at her like she did. 

She's not going too but it's still sweet none to less 

"Wait....I have something to say." Max says and this gets the attention of Rachel and Chloe 

_How the hell am I going to prove it. Fuck it Chloe will believe me....I hope_

"I can reverse time I think? I haven't really tried it that much but it happened back at Chloes house and that's how I knew you guys were leaving for San Fran......Or were leaving." 

"We still are." Rachel says 

"No we're not." 

"Yes we are! Chloe we may not be girlfriends but I'm leaving and I need my best friend with me." 

"Max is my best friend!" Chloe says trying her best not to scream 

"No she's not! She just came back into your life a few days ago and you just forgive her! It took me so long to get you to stop mentioning Maxs name which you never actually did by the way! Chloe I love you and unlike Max I'm not going to leave you!" 

Max wants to cry but she keeps it together 

"FUCK YOU RACHEL!" Chloe yells. 

"Fuck this shit I'm out of here!" Rachel storms out the shack 

"I can't believe I actually thought I loved you Chloe. At least Frank knows how to treat a women. I wouldn't blame you Max if you leave her again. Cause I'm outta here good luck Chloe" Rachels last words before she leaves 

Chloe wants to yell some more but it's just not worth it anymore. Her relationship with Rachel has been cracking for quite a while now and how she treats Max is just enough. Chloe doesn't need Rachel Amber in her life. She helped her when she was in such a dark place and for that she'll always be thankful but a part of her kept on saying that the two of them would never work out and Chloe is kind of glad she didn't leave with Rachel. Also she kind of knew her and Frank were a thing. Rachel was good at keeping things to herself but whenever her and Rachel brought weed from Frank she was just.....too flirty with him

Max thinks it's her fault that Chloe and Rachel are fighting so much so she starts to cry. Chloe rushes over to Max to try and comfort her. Max throws herself into Chloes arms and hugs her. She cries and cries while Chloe just plays with Maxs hair and telling her that everything will be okay. Because it will be okay as long as they are together. 

"I'm sowwy Chloeeee. I am the reason why youu and Rach are fighting so much. I'm sowwy Chloeeee." Max attempts to say. Chloe not really understanding Max just holds her some more.

"Can you forgiv me Chloe pwease?" Max says 

Chloe heard her this time so she says 

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong dork." 

"YESIDIDYOUANDRACHELAREFIGHTINGCAUSEOFMEEEEEEEEE" Max says while crying harder. 

"No Max. It's not your fault. This shit has been boiling for a while if anything if you weren't here I would just bury this shit deep and follow Rachel to do whatever the hell she wants. IF anything I want to thank you Max. Really. If Rachel is gone so what I got a dorky best friend who loves taking selfies. That's good enough for me." Chloe says and kisses Max hair. 

Max loves how Chloes lips feel against her skin as she calms down a little and stops crying a bit.

"Hey Max?"

"Yes Chloe?"

"Did you say you can rewind time before that shitstorm happened?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys are thinking that this is going to be a amberpricefield fic it's not. Even if Rachel was alive during the game I do not think her and Chloe would stay being a couple and Max would be unconformable having two girlfriends. Sure she'll think Rachel is pretty but I don't think Max would like Rachel as she likes Chloe


	13. The end of Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max tells Chloe about her powers and Rachel has a change of heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? I put parts 3 and 4 of Thursday instead of just having one?   
> What can I say expect you're welcome.   
> I saw Moana the other day....pretty good

"You said you can rewind time." Chloe looks at Max but not like she thinks she's crazy or anything she's curious if that's what Max said. 

"I did say that....." 

"Can you prove it?" 

_Absolutely_ _I can but how_

Max thinks for a second while Chloe gets out a cigarette to smoke. Max is a little distracted at this because she's staring at Chloes lips when she inhales the cigarette. Max hates that Chloe is smoking but _WHY DOES SHE LOOK SO PRETTY WHEN SHE SMOKES!_ Max snaps herself out of her thoughts and has an idea 

"I can say everything that's in your pockets"

This gets Chloes attention as she stops smoking. "Okay Super Max do your thing." 

"I need too see what's in your pockets first dork." 

Chloe laughs and puts out her cigarette. She empties her pockets for Max and this mission is on 

_Holy fuck how does she have so many stuff in her pockets_

It takes Max a couple of rewinds but eventually she memorizes everything. 

"Prepare to get your mind blown?" Max says feeling a bit cocky but Chloe gets her back down from her cockiness

"I can think of other ways you can blow me Max." Chloe winks. Maxs cheeks turns red as Chloe loves embarrassing Max and making her blush. Now Chloe is acting extra smug as Max just wants to kiss her right there but sadly she does not. _I hate you so much Chloe_

Max begins by listing off everything Chloe has in her pockets to a tee 

_73 cents_

_Her phone with a lockscreen of her and her dad (Chloe wanted to change it to her and Max but she woke up thinking about her dad today and didn't have time to change it after she told Max she was staying in the Bay for her)_

_2 Cigarettes_

_Her car keys and Max also says what each of the other keys on her key chain are for_

_Panda Bear lighter_

_And as a extra bonus Max says the first 3 and last 3 contacts on her phone_

Chloes mind is officially blown as she wants Max to due another test but Maxs nose starts to bleed. Chloe is instantly worried and gets a napkin to whip off the blood but Max passed out a bit too close to hitting her head on the glass coffee table before she fell. Chloe did catch Max before she hit her head but it doesn't help that Max isn't moving. She's breathing which is a great thing but still not moving. Chloe instantly picks up Max in her arms and rushes over to her truck. 

_It's a good thing Max is so skinny Chloe can carry about 10 Max Caulfields_

Chloe is screaming Maxs name hoping to wake her up. Rachel is still at the junkyard so she rushes over to Chloes screams to see what's wrong. When she arrives she sees a very upset Chloe crying her eyes out. She looks over to the passenger side and sees the unconscious Max. She sees Chloe having some troubles opening her door due to her crying so much so Rachel gets her attention by asking Chloe to give her the keys. Chloe looks over at Rachel ready to scream but Rachel catches her 

"Chloe now is not the time to argue. Max is hurt and you're crying so much you can barley open your car door. Let me drive." Chloe isn't in the mood to argue so she throws Rachels the car keys as the former best friends jump into Chloes truck to drive Max to the hospital. It's a tough squeeze for the three of them but they make it work. Rachel starts the car but Max is moving and saying Chloes name. 

Chloe hears her and just hugs Max to comfort her. Rachel sees how happy Chloe is as she realized she never had a chance on being more then friends with Chloe. She had a lot of thinking when Chloe yelled at her.....twice and she knows the two of them wouldn't work. But she absolutely wants to be in Chloes life again and she'll get used to Max. Slowly but surely but if Max leaves Chloe again (Which she won't) then Rachel wouldn't be responsible for her actions. 

When Max was passed out she had a nightmare about the storm again. Nothing new happened during the nightmare but she wondered if this tornado is in fact real 

_Then when the fuck is it supposed to happen_

Max opens her eyes and currently sees Chloe holding on to her for dear life. She is very close to Max and she can feel Chloes boobs pressed up against her tiny body but Max does not give a single fuck at all. She grabs a napkin and tries to wipe Chloes tears off her cheek. It works and the urge to kiss each other is once again there but Rachel breaks the silence. 

"It's getting pretty late I'm going to sleep." Rachel says she starts to walk away but Chloe realizes that Franks RV isn't at the junkyard. 

"Rachel? Where were you? Franks RV isn't here." Chloe says 

Rachel likes that Chloe is concerned about her as she says 

"I know just....around I guess I heard you screaming and got worried." 

Chloe doesn't realize that she's been holding Maxs hand the entire time. Max sure did but she's not going to let go. 

"You can sleep in my truck. Max is sleeping on the couch." Chloe says. Max finds it sweet that Chloe suggested her to take the couch. The shack is pretty small while they have some furniture the couch is the only thing that's a least bit comfortable to actually sleep on.

Max smiles at Chloe and really wants to ask Chloe to carry her to the couch but she doesn't. Instead she follows Chloe and Rachel back to the shack and sits on the couch. It's about 4 in the morning so the three girls are really tired but now Max is worried 

"Where are you going to sleep Chloe?" 

~~ With you ~~

~~ Next to you  ~~

~~ On top of you?  ~~

"I guess the truck too. It's hella comfortable." It's really not comfortable but it's really late and no wants really wants to drive now that Max is okay. Rachel is a bit happy that her and Chloe will be sleeping in the same place as they used too do before. Chloe really wants to sleep on the couch with Max but its not that big for two people even though Rachel and Chloe have tried it doesn't work. So Rachel and Chloe get in the back of the truck and throw some blankets that Chloe has so it won't be that uncomfortable and slowly drift off to sleep. Well Rachel does but Chloe is wide awake worried about Max. She sees that Rachel has her arms around her and wants to yell at her for doing that but she doesn't. 

Instead Chloe channels her inner ninja and moves Rachels hand off of her so she wouldn't make a sound. It works as Chloe is super proud of herself as she walks back over to the shack to where Max is. Max is sleeping pretty peacefully as Chloe really wants some cuddles with Max but she can't have some. 

_Not right now at least_

So instead Chloe walks over to the couch and lays on the cold floor right next to Max. Like a guard dog ready to strike if anyone goes near or dares to hurt the one girl that **really** loves. 

Thursday Part 4/4 

Max wakes up and her eyes is right outside the window as she loves how pretty the outside is. She wants to take a picture of the window so she goes to get up but she almost has a complete disaster as she sees Chloe peacefully sleeping right next to Max. Max almost stepped on Chloe but thankfully she didn't. She looks prettier then the window right now so Max channels her inner ninja and steps over Chloe not waking her up. Max is proud of herself as she grabs her camera and takes a picture of Chloe. Then sound didn't wake her up either so Max is 2 for 2 for today. Max loves how the picture looks but she looks over at Chloe and sees that she's shivering. 

_Chloe slept on the cold floor just to make sure I don't pass out again. Okay Max you're in love._

Max grabs a blanket and throws it on Chloe making sure not to wake her up. She didn't but instead Max actually does something she wants to do. Chloe looks so peaceful sleeping so Max bends over and kisses the sleeping Chloe on the forehead. Chloe makes a noise but it's not a bad noise. It kind of sound likes she wants whatever just happened to happen again but Max is already outside. 

The sky looks extra pretty today _but not as cute as Chloe._ So Max takes a picture of the sky and smiles at it. It's a pretty good shot but Max isn't really a fan of her shots. She just....takes them. She'd rather take pictures of Chloe but it's not like Chloe can be the only picture she takes......Or can she?

Max is pretty happy today but it ends when she sees Rachel is also awake as she is looking at the sky. 

"I want to leave this place badly but the one thing I would miss is how pretty Arcadia Bay gets in the morning." Rachel says and looks at Max. 

Max is feeling extra awkward today as she just wants to get away from Rachel. She doesn't hate Rachel she never has a reason to hate her but Rachel just hates Max for some reason which makes Max sad. Max starts to walk away from Chloes truck but Rachel stops her. 

"Max......I'm sorry for being a bitch too you. I was jealous of you."   
Max turns around and looks at Rachel. She looks generally sad so Max smiles at Rachel.

"It's okay. I just wish you wouldn't hate me is all." 

"Hate you? I don't hate you Max." 

Max wishes that was true but she doesn't believe Rachel. Rachel seemed so nice during her first day back at Arcadia Bay but as soon as she found out she was the Max Caulfield Rachel just turned into a massive bitch. Max wants to say more but instead she just stands there in awkward silence. Rachel hates awkward silence but she too can't say anything. So instead the two girls just sit there in 

Awkward silence 

Fortunately it doesn't last long as Chloe finally wakes up. Well not so fortunately as Max looks at Chloe and her brain just shuts down. Her heart is singing in complete joy and Maxs anxiety is going off the charts 

Why?  
Because Chloe Price sleeps shirtless. She is wearing a bra which Max is thankful for but also sad. Rachel is the first too see Maxs reaction to the shirtless Chloe as she wants to laugh but she doesn't. Maxs cheeks are once again burning bright red as the urge to run away is there. Also she's getting a feeling she's been getting a lot lately now that she's reunited with Chloe. 

Max is a bit turned on because of Chloe. She wants to scream at Chloe for being so fucking beautiful but she doesn't. Instead she just stands there like a complete dork as Chloe sees Max. 

_A+ Not sleeping with a shirt Chloe. This reaction from Max I need to see more of_

Instead Chloe says something which snaps Max back to reality 

"Ready for you first day of school dork?" 

It dawns on Max that today is Friday and it is indeed Maxs first day of school. 

Did she forget? Absolutely 

Is she sad that Chloe won't be having class with her? Absolutely 

Max is still very excited for her first official day of school so she practically runs into Chloes truck and hopes in. Chloe follows her but Rachel reminds her that she is only wearing a bra. Max wants to smack Rachel for bringing it up as she hoped Chloe wouldn't put a shirt on but it breaks Maxs heart that Chloe ran back into the shack to put on her shirt. Max is very sad that Chloe has her shirt back on but it breaks pretty quickly as she sees Chloe smiling at her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed Rachel to have a change of heart for later scenes which I think she will if she was still alive during the game. Sorry amberpricefield fans but Pricefield 4 life


	14. Friday Part 1 out of 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxs first official day of school!

Maxs first day of school was actually pretty fun. When the three arrived at school they were a bit early so Chloe decided to make Max some breakfast as a surprise. She did had to skip photography to actually eat with Chloe but there's a sub and Max loves photography to death she's not going to watch some pretty boring movie about it. While they ate they saw Kate Marsh hanging out with Victoria Chase and her crew. Since Max doesn't know Kate at all she decides not to say anything when it clearly looks like she's unconformable. 

When they finished eating Max had a wonderful idea. She decides to ask Chloe if she wants to see the Romeo and Juliet play the school is having later today. Of course both girls aren't a fan of plays but they wouldn't mind spending time with each other wherever it may be. Max sadly had to leave Chloes truck so she had to go back to classes and surprisingly Chloe didn't ask Max to just skip the whole day with her. 

_Maybe not today but Max will absolute skip school to hang out with me.....I hope...._

Chloe decided to text Max during the day and she isn't answering as much as Chloe wanted. So Chloe being all alone in the house decided to restart an old passion of hers and starts drawing again. Nothing special but now that Max is in her life again and she MAY like Chloe she's just been more.....happier 

Max tried to pay attention during the school day she really did but she can''t help but to smile thinking about how she's going to spend her afternoon with Chloe. All fun things have to come to an end sadly as Max sees Warren approaching her. She thinks he's a nice guy but......that dude obviously likes someone who isn't interested in her. Thinking of ways not to send Warren any mix signals Max just stands there trying her best not to friendly smile at him. 

"Hey Max I got the tickets to the play! I'll be at your dorm around an hour or two." 

_What_

Warren holds up two tickets and it makes Max a bit sad. 

_She didn't really agreed to go with him on Monday but she also didn't say no either_

Max just has to rip the band-aid off quickly and just be ready for the consequences 

"Warren you're a nice guy but I'm in love with someone else. I should've told you earlier and for that I'm sorry" Max says 

"Oh......Whoever he is....." 

"She" Max interrupts him

"Oh......well here's the tickets. I really don't want to go and I have no one else to go with. Have fun Max....." Warren says and walks off 

Well now Max feels bad. Max wants to say something to him but he just looked like a very sad puppy. 

"Good on you Max. That guy was a bit to happy on Monday." Someone says 

Max turns around and sees Rachel standing right behind her in her Juliet costume. 

_Well I can certainly see why Chloe was attracted to her_

Rachel wore a long blue and while dress with her hair tied up in a bun. 

"Can we talk?" Rachel asks. 

_Well fuck I'm probably going to die_ Max thinks 

"Sure...... Let me just send a text really quick" 

_Rachel isn't going to kill me right?_

Chloe is in the middle of her drawing when she saw Maxs text. She just laughs and says 

_Probably_

Max is panicking but is relieved when she sees Chloe isn't done 

_If she does I will avenge you Long Max Silver. A pirate always looks out for their own. Be at the school in a hour :) Can't wait_

Max feels a bit better but she has one more text before talking to Rachel 

_NO EMOJIS!_


	15. Friday part 2 out of 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Rachel talk before the play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need Rachel and Max to be sort of friends for a later scene which I know you guys will like ;) but still not a amberpricefield fic I don't want you guys to think thats my attempt and no this isn't me saying it's not and then it just turns out to be one   
> Just don't want you guys to get your hopes up is all

Rachel guides Max backstage so Rachel can get her makeup and go over her lines one last time. Her fellow actors ask for her advice on certain things and Rachel proudly gives it too them which makes them feel better. Even an actor whose super nervous gets calmed down by Rachel and she feels better. 

"Wow I hate to see what this play will be like without you." Max says 

Rachel smiles and laughs at Maxs comment. 

"I love being the center of attention don't get me wrong but sometimes it's just......" 

"Too much?" 

"Yeah" Rachel smiles and applies her makeup. Max just stands there awkwardly wondering what Rachel wanted to talk about. 

"When I said I didn't hate you I meant it Max." 

_Sure you do....._

Max really wants to believe Rachel but she's just having a hard time trusting her. She wishes Rachel can be the Rachel on Monday but ever since she found out that she was the Max Caulfield Rachel changed. 

"I know you don't believe me and that's okay. I'd like for us to be friends Max." Rachel turns around and smiles at Max again. Sort of giving her puppy dog eyes but Max wonders if Rachel has a trick under her sleeve. 

"I'd like that too Rachel it's just....you're a great actor from what I heard and I don't know if I can believe you."

Rachel looks a bit sad but Max continues 

"I know how much you mean to Chloe and I'm not going to tell her to choose between the two of us. Just please stop being a bitch too me and please stop fighting with Chloe. I don't know how long you two fight but I can tell you two love each other." Max stops talking and just looks at the floor 

Rachel gets up from her chair and cups Maxs jaw to get her to look at her. Max flinches at first and Rachel apologizes for being to forward. 

"I'm sorry for being a bitch too you Max. Jealously and the fear of you leaving Chloe again got too me. By the way you look at her I know you're not going to leave her again" 

Max smiles 

"Also your reaction to her in the morning without a bra was dare I say 

**Priceless**

Max wants too scream in embarrassment but Rachel laughs. 

_This girl is cute when she's embarrassed_

"Listen Max I got to run. Rehearsals n shit. I mean it Max I don't hate you and I really am sorry for being a bitch. I promise that's over and I do hope we can be friends."

The way Rachel is looking at Max is pretty raw and true so Max just smiles and hopes Rachel is telling the truth. 

"Hope you'll be at the after party. Drunk Chloe is pretty handsy." Rachel says before leaving 

_Go to an afterparty with people I don't know? Not a chance_

_Go to a party with Chloe? Yes_

_Make sure Chloe drinks but not too much so she gets handsy with me? Yes pretty perverted but I mean.....it's Chloe Price_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but the next few chapters something happens that shifts both Max and Chloes life...


	16. Friday part 3 out of 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment before the play

It's 30 more minutes until the play starts and Max has time to till. Her talk with Rachel was well.....Interesting as she wonders if her and Rachel might be friends one day. She hoped since Monday the two of them would but Rachel Amber certainly is an interesting person to Max. So Max sends a text to Chloe saying that she is in fact alive but she's hella bored just sitting in her dorm room waiting. After her talk Max walked around campus trying to take pictures of well anything but it just ended up with her wasting her time as she took a rather impressive **_zero_** photos and that makes Max sad. 

To say Chloe Price was nervous is a understatement. It's one of those rare days that Joyce has off and she sees her daughter pacing all around the house so she goes to talk to her. They have't really talked since the accident with the photo but Joyce will take any moment she can get to talk to her daughter. 

"Sweetie why in the world are you paseing around like you're waiting too see if your pregnant or something. CHLOE ELIZABETH PRICE IF YOU'RE PREGNANT I SWEAR TO GOD...."

"MOM NO! I'M NOT PREGNANT!" Chloe says and then realizes she never really came out to her mother. She kind of hoped she got the vibe that Chloe was gay considering how much time she spent with Rachel but the thought of her coming out to her mother with Max sounds like a great idea actually......

"I'MGOINGOUTONADATEBUTNOTADATEWITHMAXANDIMNERVOUSBECAUSEILOVEHERANDIHAVESINCELIKEIFIRSTSAWHERSHESOPRETTYWITHHERFRECKLESMOMPLEASEHELP!" 

Joyce could barley understand what Chloe just said but all she heard was Max. Date. Love. Mom. Help. and that's good enough for Joyce.

"Say again but slow down Chloe." 

"I'm going to a play with Max and I'm nervous." 

Even though Joyce heard date she doesn't pry she's just thankful the two of them aren't fighting. 

"Why?"

"Because I mean it's Max......She's just........ _Pretty_ " Is all Chloe can say 

"Is this a date?" Joyce asks 

**_~~ No but I want it to be  ~~ _ **

**_~~ Yes  ~~ _ **

**_~~ Probably? ~~ _ **

**_~~ What if Max doesn't like me  
~~ _ ** ~~ ~~

**_~~ Is this a date?  ~~ _ **

**_~~ Does Max want to go on a date with me?  ~~ _ **

_Chloe Price has stopped working due to her meltdown on thinking too much about a simple play she's going on with her childhood best friend and the only person she really loved......_

Joyce sees that Chloe is just standing there acting a bit odd so she just gives her a hug and that snaps Chloe back to reality

"Sweet heart you have nothing to worry about. I'm sorry if you ask Max to rob a bank with you she honestly would. It's okay if you're worried about your cute little date. You remind me of you dad he too was nervous. Took him a while just to ask me out and let's just say the end game was totally worth it." Joyce gives her daughter another hug. 

Chloe hugs back and starts to tear up about the mention of her dad but she doesn't. She's strong because in about....... _HOLY SHIT THE PLAY IS NOW! FUCK TIME GOES BY QUICK!_

"Got to go Mom. Play is now love you bye." Chloe rushes out the door before Joyce can say a word

Max wonders if she should put on some makeup for Chloe. 

_Then again Chloe would probably go insane and kiss me......Not that I wouldn't mind that."_

Max smiles and puts on a bit of red lipstick before leaving. She shoots Chloe a text saying that the play is starting as she rushes outside her dorm room. Before she can leave the womens dorm she think she hears someone crying. Max being the super hero that she is puts her ear to the door to confirm that someone is indeed crying. Max looks at the door number and knows whose dorm room it is. 

Residential hero Kate Marsh. Max wants to ask Kate what's wrong but she doesn't have anytime so instead she rushes into her room and grabs a piece of paper and writes a note for Kate. She slides it under Kates door and rushes out of the womens dorm 

The note reads

_I don't know who you are but I would like to meet you. I know you might be tired of hearing this but you are a super hero. You were so brave speaking up I would love to be your friend. I don't know why you're crying but if you ever need someone to talk too even if you don't know me at all my room number is 219_

_Your possible friend_

_Max Caulfield :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kate is introduced!!!!!!!!!!! But she's not going to be apart of the story as much and no tea dates. I'M SORRY YELL AT ME IN THE COMMENTS ;-;


	17. Friday part 4 out of 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Romeo and Juliet play but unfortunately something happens and Chloe and Max has to leave early

While Max waits for Chloe she takes some pictures. 

The sky 

The tress 

A family of deer that Max framed just perfectly 

A squirrel that got ran over by a truck which instantly broke Maxs heart but it's a good thing Max can go back in time and shoo away the squirrel before it gets hit. Max starts doodling in her notebook but she doesn't realize that Chloe has been standing behind her and watched the whole squirrel incident happen. She could announce her presents but Max just looks so beautiful just in her own little bubble Chloe lets her be for a few. 

Max isn't the greatest drawer but she still tries her best anyway. A phone ringing gets Max out of her trance as she sees Chloe standing right behind her 

"Chloe! How long have you been standing there?" Max asks. Chloe doesn't answer there which concerns Max. 

"Are you okay?" Max asks again a bit worried. Nothing is wrong with Chloe but.......

**_MAX CAULFIELD IS WEARING LIPSTICK!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

**_HOLY_ **

**_FUCKING_ **

**_SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

**_HER LIPS!!!!!!!!!_ **

**_FUCK I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!_ **

**_I WANT TO KISS HER SO BAD!!!!_ **

**_LIPSTICK WHAT THE FUCK MAX!!!_ **

_Chloe Price has once again shut down due to Max Cauflield......_

"Chloe?" Max asks 

"Hm?" Chloe asks bright red with embarrassment 

"Are you okay?" She's more concerned so she doesn't see the embarrassment that's on Chloe's face. 

"Yup absolutely let's get our seats" Chloe says and walks ahead of Max still red as an tomato. Max does wonder if maybe she did something wrong and Chloe doesn't like the lipstick. Max tries not to be sad as now her mood has shifted completely. Max was never really one for makeup instead she can't really remember the last time she put some on but the way Chloe reacted.....she didn't even look at Max. The two girls instead find some plays thankful that some students are already on stage. 

**_HER LIPS!!!_ **

**_I'm never putting on lipstick_ _again....._ **

The play begins and Rachel Amber is the first on stage. Even though the lights are dimmed she still sees Max and Chloe and wonders why the two of them aren't so happy. Chloe not looking at Max and Max just looking down at the floor ready to cry. Rachel delivers her lines as she sees the place they're at is pretty packed but Rachel is always used to large crowds. With her being the mega-star she is and all. As the play goes on Rachel can't stop looking at Max and Chloe. The two barley looking at each other but when she sees a bit better she has an idea. Max is wearing red lipstick (Which Rachel is a fan of) and Chloe face is still red with embarrassment. She chuckles to herself and continues with the play. 

Max and Chloe are barley paying attention to the play as neither girl has said a word to each other. Chloe is still **hella** embarrassed that she's acting this way, still fighting the urge to grab Maxs face and give her a kiss that she is dying for. While Max is just really sad thinking she did something wrong as Chloe hasn't even looked at her at all.

So she thinks 

Both girls are looking at each other hoping the other will notice them but no neither girl has noticed when the other is staring at them. It's the first intermission and Chloe goes to check her phone which she put on silent 

**_39 texts from David_ **

**_20 miss calls from David_ **

Chloe thinking he's just going to be mad at her for some reason doesn't bother looking at any of those messages. Max also looks at her phone and sees 

**5 new texts from a random number**

Max doesn't really check her messages from random numbers but she really needs a distraction considering she's almost about to cry. 

**Max this is David Madsen Chloes step dad, something happened with Joyce and she's not answering her phone. I don't know what she's doing but I need her to look at her phone. Assuming she's with you**

Scenarios are going threw Maxs mind wondering what David meant by something happened with Joyce and none of them are good. She asks Chloe to look at her phone which Chloe doesn't want to at first but one look at Maxs face and she looks serious, so she does. 

**CALL ME CHLOE RIGHT NOW!** is the gist of what her many texts say so she does wondering what the hell he wants. 

"Chloe, where are you!" David says but not in a yelling tone it sounds like he's worried about her. 

"Chill out I'm at the play with Max, mom didn't tell you?" Chloe asks. David doesn't answer her at first instead he just takes a deep breath and it also sounds like he's been crying. 

"Chloe.....Joyce had a heart attack at work. Doctors couldn't save her, I'm sorry but she's **dead** Chloe..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted Joyce to have more parts in the story but I didn't write her more. So Chloe loses both parents.......how will our favorite punk deal with this tragedy?   
> Oh and in case you're wondering or care David got Maxs phone number from Kate. I meant to put Max writing her phone number on the note she sent to Kate but I forgot whoops :D


	18. Saturday part 1 out of 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another parent in Chloes life has passed away and she is a complete mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still technically Friday btw

"Chloe?" Max and David both ask because she's still on the phone with him and Max is worried as Chloe isn't saying anything. She just has the phone up to her ear still processing the news that her mother passed away 

_First dad now Mom......_

"Chloe.....I'm coming stay where you are." David hangs up but Chloe still has the phone up to her 

"Chloe, are you okay?" Max asks concerned about her best friend 

"It's my mom......she had a heart attack. She's dead." Is all Chloe can say. Max doesn't say anything instead she just hugs Chloe and doesn't let go. Max wants to cry but she has to be strong for Chloe as Chloe is just completely stunned. The two girls just hug each other not saying a single word until David comes. Max sees him and he doesn't look okay, his eyes are very red but he keeps it together for the two girls. 

"Chloe, David is here." Max whispers and Chloe just stands up and just looks at the ground. Not looking at David or Max just.....at the ground. Millions of emotions going threw Chloe's mind right now and none of them are good. David car is going to be a tough fit but neither girl is leaving their side as Chloe sits down first and just wraps her arms around Max and rests her head in Max's shoulder. 

The ride to the hospital was quite as no one said a single word during the drive. Intermission for the play is over as Rachel looks over and sees both Max and Chloe gone and she's a little sad that they're both gone but none to less the play shall go on. 

They arrive at the hospital with Chloe once again holding onto Max like a child does too there mother and Max is in a little pain due to Chloe holding onto her so hard but she's fighting threw the pain both mental and physical. David escorts both girls to Joyce's room and tells both girls to brace themselves. Max and Chloe step into their room and Max sees a doctor standing there right in front of Joyce. She has a cover over her body and asks both girls if their ready. Max looks over at Chloe and all she does is nod her head. Max holds on to Chloe's hand and squeezes it when the doctor takes off the cover 

"MOM!" Chloe lets go of Max's hand and rushes over to her body and hugs it. Tears flowing threw both girls eyes as David and the doctor leaves the room to give Chloe privacy

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Are the only words Chloe can say as she cries some more. Tears, tears and more tears as Chloe just screams and cries over her mothers death. Max herself isn't doing a great job keeping it together as she too can just cry. Cry over her best friends lost of her mother and crying because she too lost someone she thought of as a mother 

David is right outside the door as he hears the screams and cries as he tries too keep it together but it's pointless to and he too cries over the lost of his wife. 

"Max....." A crying Chloe looks over at her best friend whose really not okay and it's Chloe who walks over and hugs her best friend. Both girls just cry in each others arms as they collapse on the floor holding onto each other for dear life. 

A few minutes go by which feels like hours as Max and Chloe try to wipe off their tears from each others cheeks. Both girls are smiling at the others failed attempts. David enters the rooms and grabs some chairs for the girls as they sit down. Chloe wraps her arms around Max like she did in the car and eventually passes out due to crying so much. Max is a bit worried at first but David assures her she's okay she just needs her rest. Max and David talk for a bit when the doctors come in and have to take Joyce's body. Max wonders if she should tell Chloe considering she didn't say anything to her but Chloe needs sleep so Max lets her sleep. Max stays up for a few minutes longer but she to falls asleep having her arm around Chloe's torso reassuring her that everything is going to be okay and Max isn't going to let go leaving a cheeked kiss with some of her lipstick barley on 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EVERYONE IS SO SAD AND I'M SORRY!


	19. Saturday part 2 out of 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Joyce's death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this chapter being so short but I need to follow my work but trust me there's going to be a scene pretty soon that you'll enjoy ;)  
> Also there's another chapter today because I love spoiling you guys ;)

Chloe is the first to wake up and sees her best friend sleeping. Max has quite a grip on Chloe's body but she wiggles out of it but then realizes where they are. Memories of what happened yesterday is quick on Chloe's mind, she wants to cry but she just can't cry anymore. She never cried this much since her fathers death so long ago. When she sees that her moms body isn't there anymore she starts tearing up as she didn't tell her goodbye and that she loves her but there's time for that in the funeral. 

_Have to go to a funeral for another parent.....fan fucking tastic......_

Chloe steps out of the empty room and sees David sleeping but he's awake now that he heard Chloe. Chloe and David never got along but the look that he's giving her is something she never saw before. Normally he wants to yell at her, sometimes for doing something stupid but others just because he wanted to 'teach' Chloe but now....David is looking at Chloe and feels sad. Really really sad 

"Coffee?" 

"Yes please" Chloe says and returns to the empty room to see Max stretching and looking rather adorable with her messed up hair. "Chloe....." Max attempts a smile "Is it stupid of me to ask you if you're okay?" 

"I'm okay because you're with me Max. I'm gonna smoke but David is getting us coffee I forgot to tell him that you don't like coffee so be prepared." Chloe fishes for her cigarettes and finds that she's down to her last smoke. Max finds it rather sweet that Chloe remembered that she didn't like coffee. Chloe rubs her cheek and sees that there's some lipstick all over her fingers? 

"Max...did you kiss my cheek yesterday?" 

"I....uh....." Max is starting to blush and Chloe just chuckles and Max's embarrassment. "It's okay but maybe next time I want to be awake if I get some Cauflield kisses" 

"You got it Chlo....." Max wants to hide her blush but Chloe is looking right at her so there goes that wonderful idea. 

"Girls, I got you some coffee. I know how Chloe likes her but I don't know about you Max so I just guessed." David returns in the room and hands both girls their coffee. 

"Max don't like coffee." Chloe tells David and David makes a mental note of it. 

"You girls hungry? I got some spare clothes...." 

Chloe wants to say Two Whales but she stops herself and doesn't say anything. David sees this and knows a place to get some breakfast and they'll go once Chloe is done smoking her last reaming cigarette 


	20. Saturday part 3 out of 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe smokes her hopefully last remaining cigarette and Rachel offers her condolences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave you guys two chapters because the last one was so short you're welcome ;)

Chloe tries her best to stop smoking but she really needs this one right now. As she exits the room she thinks she's alone but nope right behind her is Max whose following her. Chloe just chuckles as no word is spoken but Max really doesn't want Chloe to be alone right now so she's following her. The two of them step outside and see Rachel standing there still in her Juliet costume. 

"Are you guys okay?" Rachel asks concerned about both girls

"How'd you know where we were Rach?" 

"Find my phone app is on my phone. I saw you two were gone from the play I tried texting the both of you but I didn't get any answer so I got worried." 

Max smiles at Rachel and tells Chloe she'll see her later letting both girls have their space. Chloe wants to argue but Max is already gone, for someone so short as Max she walks rather quickly. Now Rachel and Chloe are just standing in the hospitals parking lot not saying a word

"Sorry about leaving the play so early, it was nice and you look great Rach...." Chloe breaks the silent 

"Thank you Chloe but why are you at the hospital?" 

Chloe starts to tear up remembering about her mom as she wonders if she should tell Rachel the truth. 

_She has been acting nicer to Max......_

"It's my mom, she had a heart attack. She's dead....." 

"Oh Chloe.....I'm so sorry...." 

"Thanks Rach....." Chloe says and now once again both girls are standing there in awkward silence. 

"Anyways I'm gonna get breakfast with Max and David now, it was good too see you Rachel." 

"Okay" Is all Rachel can say as she turns around and walks off wanting to hug Chloe but she doesn't want to cross any boundaries. The conversation was rather short but Chloe is just happy it didn't end in a arugement. Chloe just stands there wanting to cry but she doesn't, she's done enough crying to last her a life time. She walks back into the hospital totally forgetting she went outside to smoke. 

Max on the other hand is crying which Chloe sees as she rushes over to comfort Max. 

"CHLOEIMJUSTSOSORRYFORYOURLOST!" Max tries saying but Chloe just hears a bumbling mess. 

"Maxie it's okay, I'm here." Chloe wraps her arms around Max as Max just cries some more in Chloe's shoulder. Chloe knows that Joyce was like a second mother to Max but it breaks Chloe's heart seeing Max so upset even though she's the one who lost her mother. She wants to cry with Max but she fights off the tears and instead acts strong for Max. Max is making quite a scene but Chloe dares anyone to tell Max she has to leave as Chloe will absolute attack anyone who tries telling her that. She won't be responsible for her actions as besides sadness Chloe is also feeling REALLY pissed off that her mother is gone but Chloe is controlling herself because of Max 

10 minutes go by for Max to calm down just a little. "Ready to get some breakfast now Max?" Chloe asks while her hand is all over Max's hair. She doesn't know why she's doing it but Max isn't complaining and Chloe loves how soft Maxs hair feels. Max on the other hand is still sad to notice what Chloe is doing. 

"Let's go Chlo" Max smiles 

"There's that pretty smile" Chloe says and now Max is blushing again. If you ask Chloe if she'll rather have Max blushing or crying every single time she'll pick blush. 

_All though she could cry happy tears.....but only because of me of course_

Max wraps her fingers around Chloe's hand and rests her head on Chloe's shoulder while both girls walk to find David. He isn't that far away as he too was looking for both girls

"You girls ready?" David asks and notices both girls holding hands. He knows that Joyce will be proud of the both of them, he hasn't known Max for very long but the way she looks at Chloe reminds him or the way he used to look at Joyce. 


	21. Saturday part 4 out of 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe tells Max she needs to be alone right now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost done and that makes me sad but here is the scene I was talking about before ;)

Breakfast with David was very quiet, he tried talking to Chloe but she just wouldn't talk to him. Max tried her best to talk to Chloe but she didn't talk to her either. All Chloe did was play with her food and barley eating anything. 

"I need to be alone right now Max. I'm sorry" Chloe tells Max when they're in Davids car 

"Chloe.....I don't think that's a good idea you're grieving please let me in." Max tells her. 

"I will Max but I just want to be alone for today, I'll talk to you tomorrow Max" Chloe assures her everything will be okay but Max doesn't believe her but Max can't do anything to get Chloe to change her mind. So after one ride to Blackwell Max and Chloe are separated. Chloe and David try talking again but Chloe just isn't in the mood right now to talk. She rolls a blunt and starts smoking it but weed isn't helping so Chloe gets some pretty heavy alcohol and starts drinking it. She's just tried of being so sad about her moms passing Chloe needs a release. After a few more drinks of alchol and one last puff from her weed Chloe passes out. She's okay she just needs to not be awake right now. 

This is the first time in a while Max isn't near Chloe and that makes her sad. After a crying session and her yelling in a pillow Max is passing around in her room wanting to call and text Chloe but she doesn't. She has no clue why the hell she let Chloe be alone right now and she hates it but she wants Chloe to have her space. She does call David and asks if she's okay which David just peaks in Chloe's room and sees Chloe passed out drunk as ever. He doesn't even think about yelling at her instead he tells Max she needs to be alone right now. After some silence Max just hangs up the phone and needs to do something to take her mind off of Chloe. 

_She just said for the day everything is_ fine....... After another crying session that lasted longer then the first Max looks and sees her guitar in a corner. Max will never admit this but she has actually a pretty good voice and if it wasn't for her love for photography in another life Max Caulfield could've been an singer. She used to sing whenever she was upset but she hasn't even touched it now that she's back home. Mostly in Seattle, when she was away from Chloe. Max wipes some of her tears away and sees that her guitar is still in pretty good condition. Unsure what song to sing Max scrolls the internet until she finds a video that makes her cry again. But this is happy tears and now Max has the perfect song to sing too. She turns on the instrumental version of the song and follows the lyrics she printed out.

_I don't feel the way I used to._

_The sky is grey much more then it is blue._

_But I know one day I'll get through_

_And I'll take my place again_

The singer is playing with a ukulele but Max is playing with a guitar but she doesn't care one bit 

_If I would try_

_If I would try_

Both _tries_ Max holds for emphasis as did the singer. As soon as Max started singing Rachel heard her and soon enough did the rest of her dorm mates. Kate too but Rachel especially loves how Max's voice sounds so she walks to Max's door and starts recording Max. The door is opened just a little bit but Rachel has Max in the video when she sings. Kate doesn't think its a good idea recording someone without their consent but holy fuck Max's voice is really beautiful. It's young and clear and just.....memorizing 

_Ohhhhhh, there is no one for me to blame._

_'cause I know the only thing in my way_

_is meeeeeeee........._

_I don't live the way I want to_

_That whole picture never came into view_

Some of the girls are actually crying because of Max's voice. Especially Kate and even Rachel whose having a hard time keeping it together holding up her phone

_But I'm tired of getting use to_

_The Dayyyyyyy_

_So I will try_

_So I will try_

Both _tries_ once again gets hold for more emphasis as Max herself is starting to cry when she sings 

_If I would tryyyyyyyyyyyy_

_If I would tryyyyyyyyyyyyyy, ohhhhhhh......_

Max stops strumming as the song is now over, Max is rather proud of herself as she really got into her singing and hopes no one heard her. Rachel sees that Max is done singing as her and the rest of the girls run back into their rooms but Kate is just standing there. Rachel tells her to get back in her room but no way someone singing like Max isn't going to get the compliments that they deserve. Kate knocks on Max's door, Max goes to answer the door and sees that Kate is crying. Before Max can ask Kate why she's crying Kate just jumps Max in a hug. 

"You're voice is just.....so beautiful Max Thank You." Kate says. Even though she is still crying it's very happy tears as Kate knows she just heard an angle singing. 

"Oh, you saw that.....Thank you Kate..." Max blushes and puts her hand on her neck trying to hide her blush 

"Yeah Max you were fantastic seriously." Rachel smiles at Max hating herself that she thought Max was a horrible person for what she did to Chloe. 

_Max is alright, cute as hell and her voice.....I can see why Chloe likes this girl but if it doesn't work between the two of them......._

"Oh Rachel....you heard me to." 

"EVERYONE HEARD YOU MAX!" Pretty much the rest of the girls say all at once 

"Oh geez" Max wants to die due to her embarrassment. Rachel just rolls her eyes at Max's embarrassment and gets some snacks for her room 

"Wanna chill out Max?" Rachel asks. Kate starts to leave feeling rather unconformable but Max grabs her hand 

"No Kate....stay....please?" Max smiles 

"Sure Max." Kate smiles. "GIRLS NIGHT!" Rachel basically yells so everyone can hear her but she is rather quite excited. 

_Wish you were here Chloe....._

Max, Rachel, and Kate just talk and have just a wonderful time. Rachel sent the video of Max's singing to Chloe with the caption 

**Your girl is amazing btw.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is called 'Try' by a deaf singer by the name of Mandy Harvey in case you were wondering. I just need the girls to separate for the ending


	22. Sunday part 1 out of 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max finds out when exactly the tornado is happening......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YELL AT ME IN THE COMMENTS FOR NOT UPDATING THIS FIC IN A WHILE I'M JUST SAD BECAUSE THIS FIC IS ALMOST OVER :(

Chloe wakes up a complete mess alcohol spilled all over her shirt and her back is in hella pain because she was sleeping on the floor. She takes one look at herself in the mirror and absolutely hates herself. She hates that her mom is dead. She hates that her dad is dead. She hates that she fell in love with Max again knowing Max will never like a drunken idiot like herself. She hates herself because she hated that Max took it literal and gave her some space. She takes one look at her phone and sees that Max hasn't even texted her so she throws her phone back on her bed not even realizing Rachel sent her the video of Max singing. She goes downstairs and sees David sleeping on the couch and feels a bit bad for him because he doesn't look so good himself. One smell of David and she knows he's been drinking, she feels bad and wants to talk to him but another part realizes that he's still a step douche so there goes that idea. 

Chloe is rather quite hungry so she opens the refrigerator and sees some food with a note. The note reads: 

_Chloe I know the two of us don't get along but we need each other right now. I'm no chef like your mom but I want to start over. Please Chloe_

Chloe gets that the step douche is trying but she doesn't need him right now she needs Max. The food itself is absolutely awful but Chloe doesn't care she eats all off it. When she finishes eating she goes right back upstairs and does her favorite past time, the wake and bake. She looks at the floor and sees that she never thrown away the picture of her and Max that got accidentally burned and that just makes Chloe cry again. She's really tired of crying but her mom is dead and her best friend/ girl she loves isn't talking to her and that makes her cry some more 

Max herself actually had a good day, sure she wanted to text Chloe but she decided to give her the space she wanted. She told Rachel about it and Rachel told Max that Chloe will need her but she doesn't want to push it. Maybe Chloe actually wanted to be alone right now? She started a friendship with Kate which was really nice because she liked Kate. The three of them talked pretty late into the night and promised to talk again soon. Kate is nice, Rachel is the friend she wanted her to be on Monday but none of them are Chloe. Chloe Elizabeth Price the only girl Max loves and want to have a relationship with. She knew she loved Chloe that way so long ago when she first saw Chloe in Kindergarten which was how the two pirates met. 

First day of school and little Max Caulfield was super nervous. She never had a friend before but she saw someone she NEEDED to be friends with. A girl who was super duper tall and sitting all by herself on a swing. Max was a very shy girl but she actually walked over to the super duper tall girl and asked to sit next to her on the swing. One gap toothed smile and that was it for Max. She fell for Chloe and their best friendship just made her love grow. Even when she was forced to move to Seattle only Chloe was on her mind. What to say to Chloe, how pretty Chloe was going to look. They had a wonderful week together but a loud siren and an announcement might put a dent in that 

**Attention students please make your way to the shelter in the basement. A tornado will make it's way to the school soon.**

When Max heard that announcement two thoughts were on her mind 

1\. Tell Chloe she loves her 

2\. Save as many people as she can. She never really tested her power as much but now might be a good time to test it 

Sadly number 1 can't be said because her cell phone is out of service. So number 2......

_Time to be a hero Max_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but I PROMISE you the rest of sunday is worth it ;)


	23. Sunday part 2 out of 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at the end and I'm sad now :(

When Chloe hears the tornado sirens she flashes back to when Max told her she had a tornado vision. She also had the ability to go back in time which Chloe should've begged Max to try out but she was more focused on her real feeling towards Max and her mother dying too notice or remember. None of that matters now a tornado is coming and she needs to know if Max is in some shelter. She tries calling Max still not realizing Rachel sent her a video of Max signing but it goes straight to voicemail 

"CHLOE! WE HAVE TO GET TO THE SCHOOLS SHELTER!" David yells at the frantic Chloe 

"NOT WITHOUT MAX!" She screams. She tries calling Max again but again right to voicemail. 

"SHE'S PROBABLY STILL AT THE SCHOOL CHLOE COME ON WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" David yells. The sirens are so loud they have to scream as loud as they can. 

David rushes out of the door hoping Chloe would be right behind him but Chloe makes sure she grabs two things. Both pictures, one of them is the picture Max took on Monday of them and the other picture is a family picture of her mom, dad, and Chloe. 

David fills up his truck with most of the supplies he already has and when we finally sees Chloe the two of them drive off in Davids car. It's starting to rain pretty bad and the excessive winds aren't helping either. David speeds to the school where they see people guiding others into the bunker. Chloe doesn't help David with the supplies there's one person she needs to see right now and she hopes that she's in this bunker 

Max knows what she has to do but she hears pounding on her door. It's Rachel and Kate is right behind her 

"Max! We have to get to the bunker come on!" Rachel doesn't wait for an answer as pretty much grabs Max by the shoulder and guides her away. Max finds it rather sweet that Rachel is worried about her safety but she's not going to the bunker. After using her power she separates from Rachel and Kate. She steals Rachels car keys and ninja sneaks her way to the parking lot. She finds Rachels car rather easily and gets in, thankfully there isn't much traffic but she can barley see anything. The rain is getting worse and worse and the winds are howling in a way that'll push anything in it's past. The tornado is making it's way to the town so Max drives right towards the tornado. 

When she sees a father who was a busted up leg carrying his two daughters Max gets out of Rachels car and gives the father the keys. The father thanks Max and speeds off in the other direction. It takes Max a couple of minutes to walk to the town and what she sees is a complete mess. Ruble, people screaming for help, fallen tress, dead bodies. The town looks complete awfully and Max is soaken wet but she was given a power she barley used so now during a tornado is the perfect time to use her powers. Her first stop is the Two Whales Diner to help as many people as she can..... 

Chloe screams for Max's name but she's no where to be found. She asks so many people if she saw Max but no one did. Rachel and Kate hears Chloe attempts as they rush over to Chloe. 

"Chloe!" Rachel hugs her 

"Have you seen Max?" Chloe asks desperately hoping she has. Chloe isn't doing that great either, she's really cold but she does not give a single fuck she needs to see if Max is okay 

"I thought she was right behind us...." Rachel says and looks over at Kate who just shrugs her shoulders 

"FUCK!" Chloe screams and tries to go back outside. People are yelling at her to get back in but she doesn't care. She is going outside during a tornado to see if Max is okay and she will punch a bitch that gets in her way. Rachel tries to hold her but Chloe has a lot more muscles then her so she gives up. David hears the commotion and rushes over to Chloe trying to beg her not to go but Chloe isn't budging. 

"MAX WOULD WANT YOU TO STAY INSIDE CHLOE! I'M SURE SHE'S OKAY!" Rachel begs that her friend will listen to her but nope Chloe is almost at the door so Rachel and a few others have to hold Chloe down to make sure she doesn't go outside. Chloe yells and yells at them to let her go, she tries scratching and screaming but so many people are holding her down she's clearly outnumbered. After fighting for a good few minutes Chloe eventually just gives up fighting. She's stuck in a bunker while the girl she loves isn't there with her 

"Have you checked what I sent you?" Rachel asks hoping to cheer up the pissed off Chloe 

"No" Chloe shrugs and looks VERY angry right now 

"Here." Rachel opens her phone to the video of Max singing and hands it to Chloe. Chloe instantly starts to cry at the sight of Max holding her gutiar in the night looking absolute beautiful. She presses play and hears the absolute amazing voice of her best friend singing 

_I don't feel the way I used to_

_The sky is grey much more then it is blue_

_But I know one day I'll get through_

_And I'll take my piece again_

_If I would tryyyyyyyyy_

_If I would tryyyyyyyyy_

The song goes on for a few more minutes and Chloe just cries some more listening to Max. Her voice is just so....pure. Chloe never realized Max had such a beautiful voice but Chloe just adds that to the quite long list of reasons why she loves Max Caulfield 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this chapter is so short I wanted each day to have 4 parts and that was only way I could've fit it   
> The song that Max is singing is called Try by a deaf singer named Mandy Harvey


	24. Sunday part 3 out of 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left ;-;

Max wakes up and sees that she's in the Two Whales Diner but she's all alone. Confused Max looks outside and sees that it's morning and there's no sign that a tornado even happened. When Max looks around she sees a figure sitting right at Max and Chloe's bench they used to sit at as children. 

"Am I dead?" She asks. She remembers hearing someone scream in the diner but that is the only thing she remembers so she assumes she must've died helping people 

"No Max you are fine please sit down." The figure asks 

Max having no idea where she is or if the figure is nice or not decides to sit down anyway. 

"Is Chloe okay?" First question she asks. She has about a million but this is the first 

"Yes Max Chloe is okay" 

"Who are you?" She asks. The figure just sits there until its move opens 

"Does it really matter who I am? Or would you rather know why you're here?" 

Max looks at it rather confused. She does want to leave as soon as possible but she wonders if she really is dead and this figure is lying to her 

"I'm not lying Max you are not dead" 

"How did you....." Max asks but gets interrupted 

"I can listen to all of your thoughts. I promise you will leave here shortly but there's two things I want to show you whenever you're ready I will show them to you"

"I....guess?" Nothing really bad has happened so far the diner is empty as it's just the two of them until the figure snaps its fingers and people appear out of no where. Max has no clue who any of these people are but they all look rather happy 

"These people are the people you saved Max. Look outside" 

Max does and sees more people outside. They're not doing anything just standing there in complete silence. Max is a bit creeped out but the figure explains 

"You saved 37 peoples lives and some animals. These people won't remember who saved them but they will remember that they survived this tornado. You don't remember anything but you're hurt rather badly but you were found unconscious with a family you saved. You're hurt quite badly but Chloe would be right by your side as soon as you wake up. The tornado killed many but those people and animals you saved are will never forget you even if they don't know who you actually are." 

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Max asks. It's not like she doesn't believe it's just she needs to know for certain 

"Trust me Max you are alive and everything I told you is the truth. Now are you ready for the second thing

"I guess" Still not knowing if this is real or not

The figure snaps its fingers again and they leave the Two Whales Diner but are now at some kind of art museum. Max looks around and what she sees makes her instantly cry 

100s of photos of Max and Chloe together but Max is a bit confused as some of these pictures she never took at all but the both of them look so happy. While Max is too busy looking at the photos more and more photos are showing up with captions on the bottom that says what day each photo is took. Max wants to look at every single photo but more and more are just showing up Max can't look at all of them 

"I have seen countless timelines but there is always one constant in each and every timeline. No matter where you are Max and Chloe find each other and every single time the both of you are a couple. That always end up having a Happily Ever After. So I decided to give your time powers and hoping you'd use them. I was a bit scared as you barley used them but seeing you today made me realize that Max Caulfield you are the most interesting human I have ever met. You are free to leave at any time but you won't remember what happened here and your powers will be gone." 

Hearing that Max and Chloe always found each other AND that they were a couple AND the two of them lived happily ever after makes Max want to leave as soon as possible. Yes she would love to look at each and every photo of her and Chloe but she NEEDS too see Chloe. Losing the powers is something Max didn't really care about. She barley used them but when she did she hopefully saved 37 peoples and some animals lives. 

One last look at the pictures of the two of them Max takes one more deep breath and says

"I'm ready to go now." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO I DO NOT GIVE A MONKEYS LEFT NUT IF IT AIN'T REALISTIC! PRICEFIELD 4 LIFE AND I SHALL GO TO WAR WITH ANYONE WHO THINKS OTHER WISE! :D


	25. Friday part 4 out of 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter ;-; check out my other notes for my thank you

Max wakes up and the very first thing she sees is Chloe sleeping. Chloe Price.....Max's best friend, when she was forced to move to Seattle Max was miserable. It didn't really help that Max didn't talk to Chloe for 5 long and terrible years but none of that matters right now. Max survived the tornado, Chloe survived the tornado and Max needs to kiss Chloe right now. Max doesn't remember that she saw infinite timelines of her and Chloe together as a couple or the people that she saved but that's not why she's about to kiss Chloe. Max is MADLY in love with Chloe and maybe Chloe wouldn't feel the same way but Max doesn't care. Well she does but she needs to feel Chloe's lips on hers NOW 

"Chloe?" Max shoves her rather so softly and Chloe wakes up but before she can say a single word Max uses all of her strength to grab Chloe's face and give her a passionate kiss. Max is hurt but she doesn't care SHE'S KISSING HER BEST FRIEND AND IT IS FANTASTIC! Chloe's lips are so soft, so passionate, so.....amazing. The kiss continues lasting for a few more minutes until Chloe pulls back and has to breath. One look at both girls and the both of them are a blushing mess not knowing what to say. After a few more seconds of complete silence Max speaks up 

"Chloe I....I'm sorry I just had too" Max fears that due to Chloe's complete silence she didn't like the kiss. 

"If you don't kiss me again I will....." Chloe says. Max wasn't expecting that but she's not going to keep her waiting as Max leans in for a second kiss. This kiss is almost as better as the first one Max thinks while Chloe on the other hand thinks the second kiss is better then the first. Both kisses are full of passion and a complete need for the other. Since Max doesn't have much experience Chloe keeps it a bit PG (for right now at least) and finds the urge to use her tongue while Max moans ever so silently. When the kiss ends Max accidently bites Chloes lip on accident 

"Sorry....." Max says feeling a bit bad 

"GIRLFRIENDS" Is the word that Chloe says 

"What?" Max says confused 

"Max will you be my girlfriend? I.....I love you dude.....like a LOT also please don't stop biting my lip that was hot dude" 

Again not what Max was expecting as she starts to form a blush but she is smiling like crazy 

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend Chloe" Max leans in for one more kiss but its just a quick one. 

"Awesome......" Chloe says as she starts to blush. Max listens outside and hears quite a lot going on but she looks around and sees where she is. She's in some kind of medical tent and she is in a bit of pain but nothing will beat the love she is feeling at this moment. Chloe is her GIRLFRIEND! 

"Max you wanna get out of here?" Chloe says holding Max's hand 

"Sure Chlo" Max does wince in pain a little while Chloe checks to see if her GIRLFRIEND is okay but she says she is. She can walk but not as fast as her back is killing her. Her hands are full of scars she also has a massive headache but again it's totally worth it because Chloe is by her side 

"Shield your eyes love" Chloe tells her. 

_Did Chloe just call me love? YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY_

While Max is in her bubble of complete joy Chloe shields Max's eyes for her. Max feels that Chloe's hand is a bit bloody and warm and this worries Max but after a few seconds Chloe easily lets go of her hand so Max can finally see. Max has no clue where they are but there's a ton of people running back and forth. One look around and there's destruction everywhere. Overturned cars, fallen trees, ruble everywhere but Max doesn't remember a single thing. 

"Chloe.....what happened?" Max looks over and is sad looking at everything 

"Well Max I....I was at the schools bunker trying to find you but you weren't there. I wanted to leave but the tornado was getting worse and people had to hold me down so I couldn't leave. Anyways after a screaming and crying session by yours truly Rachel showed me a video of you singing and it was beautiful. When the hell were you going to tell me you can sing by the way" Chloe ever so slightly punches Max's shoulder "Anyways that calmed me down quite a lot and as soon as the tornado calmed down I was pretty much the first one outside looking for you. David Rachel and Kate were right behind me but I just ran and ran unsure where to start. I got into town and I cried quite a lot actually but I didn't assume the worst. I looked everywhere but there was so much shit in the way I couldn't see you but I never thought.....you know. After getting scar and cut after cut I was in a lot of pain but I don't care I had to see you. Eventually I did find you but I could barley walk at this time. My name was being shouted but again did not care. I found you at Two Whales and you were under some rumble. It was by far the heaviest shit I had to move but I did. I checked your pulse and you were alive but I passed out due to my injuries. Woke up here and found out where your tent was and I've been staying at your tent ever since" Chloe says. 

Max cries listening to Chloe's story. Chloe was so persistent on finding her she didn't care what it took. Max wants to look at the scars but decides not too instead she just squeezes Chloe's hand as the two of them walk in complete silence. A paramedic asks if the both of them are okay and even though they're in physical pain mentally the both of them couldn't be happier. 

"MAX! CHLOE!" The two girls turn around and sees Rachel with Kate and David. The two walk over hand in hand while Rachel and Kate hug both girls. The hug hurts but they're not going to complain they needed this 

"Are you guys okay?" Kate asks worried 

"I have a ton of scars which is hella bad ass but I couldn't be happier" Chloe looks over at Max and kisses her on the cheek 

"We're DATING by the way" Max giggles and rests her head on Chloe's shoulder while Chloe kisses the top of her head

"Hella yeah we are" Chloe is proud to say while the 3 of them just smile 

"Finally!" Rachel says which everyone laughs at. 

"Chloe....it's good to see you" David says. Chloe just nods and offers up a fist bump which David accepts 

"What do we do now?" Rachel asks. 

"Wherever this cutie goes I go" Chloe says. Max doesn't say anything in fact she's looking around and sees that people are crying and frantically looking for their loves one. Max hears a guitar strum and has an idea. Max lets go of Chloe's hand and kisses her cheek 

"Where are you going Max?" Chloe asks sad they aren't holding hands anymore 

"It's a surprise Chloe" Max smiles and walks over towards the guitar strumming while Chloe and the others follow Max. 

Max makes it towards the strumming and smiles at the man whose playing it all alone. 

"Excuse me do you mind if I play something?" Max says. The man just smiles and hands her the guitar. 

"Thank you I'll bring it back to you shortly" Max says. She looks around and sees somewhere she can play so everyone can see her. It does involve a bit of climbing but Max makes it. Chloe sees what Max is doing and wonders what her girlfriend has planned. Max looks around a bit nervous and takes a deep breath. She looks up and sees a rainbow and knows what song she should play 

Max strums the guitar a bit while Chloe doesn't yell at everyone but she pretty much yells at everyone to pay attention to Max which they do

_Why are they're so many_

_Songs about rainbows_

_And what's on the other side?_

Hearing Max's voice live instantly makes Chloe cry tears of complete joy while Rachel and Kate want to tease that they already heard her Max's singing voice first but decides not too

_Rainbows are visions_

_But only illusions_

_and rainbows have nothing to hide_

_So we've been told and some choose to believe it_

_I know they're wrong_

_wait and see_

_Someday we'll find it_

_The rainbow connection_

_The lovers the dreams and me_

The crowd starts to cheer Max on with Chloe being the loudest. Everyone being so happy due to her singing makes Max cry tears of joy but she continues strumming

_Who said that every wish_

_would be heard and_ _answered_

_when wished on the morning star_

_Somebody thought of that_

_and someone believed it_

_Look what it's done so far_

_What's so amazing that keeps up stargazing_

_And what do we think we might see?_

_Someday we'll find it_

_The rainbow connection_

_The lovers, the dreamers and me_

_All of us under it's spell_

_we know that's it probably maggggicccccccccc_

_Have you been half asleep_

_and have you heard voices_

_I've heard them calling my name_

_Is this the sweet sound_

_The calls the young sailor_

_The voice might be one and the same_

_I've heard it too many times times to ignore it_

_It's something that I'm supposed to be_

_Someday we'll find it_

_The rainbow connection_

_The lovers the dreamers and me_

_La da da dee da da doo la la da dee da dooooooo_

<https://youtu.be/GNM6R6QV9vo>

Max finishes strumming and the crowd erupts to complete joy. People have no clue who this girl is but her voice is just amazing and in a way made them forget about what happened even if it was just for a few moments. Max looks over at Chloe and sees that her hands are up in a love symbol but Max has a problem. She got up here pretty good but now she needs help down 

"Uh.....Chloe?" Max asks. Chloe just laughs and knows what Max is asking her to do. Chloe offers up her hand and Max is glad to accept it but as soon as she gets back down the floor Chloe grabs her up in a bear hug and swings her around. The crowd erupts in cheers while Rachel wolf whistles. Chloe has Max up pretty high up so Max has to use her legs around Chloe's waist to hold on. Chloe holds onto Max and promises never to let go. She has too because it's hurting her a bit but as soon as she's on the ground Max wraps her arms on Chloe and kisses her all over. 

The man who owned the guitar returns and Max hands it back to him but he refuses 

"Keep it. You were amazing by the way" 

"Thank you" Max says and hugs her girlfriend again. 

"Max you were.....amazing" Rachel smiles and Max gives Rachel a hug. Rachel wasn't expecting the hug but she rather enjoys the hug. Max sees Kate standing there all by herself so she lets go of Rachel and hugs Kate. Kate also was not expecting the hug but she also enjoys the hug. Max sees David standing there awkwardly not expecting to get a hug but he does too. He's taken back by it but he's proud of Max and knows that she'll take care of Chloe. Joyce Price will also be proud of her daughter and Max FINALLY getting together as a couple 

"Well Max.....what now?" Chloe asks 

"Not sure but wherever you go I go" Max says and holds on to Chloe's hand. 

Best friends no more 

Hella best friends who are also girlfriends and hopefully one day wives? 

Absolutely 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Rainbow Connection I wanted it to have game vibes with each chapter so I hope I did that at least. I know my writing style is a bit different to say the least but I still had fun writing this. This was my first official LIS fan fic and there's going to be a lot more n yeah thank you to everyone who read this fic. My love for Pricefield and LIS isn't going away so yeah check out my other fics if you want too :)  
> Than you all for reading and as always PRICEFIELD!


	26. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 year later.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No your eyes are not deceiving you this update is real! :O   
> Today is my birthday and I decided to give ya'll a gift and update every single one of my LIS fics (Minus one) so this wouldn't part wouldn't even exist! So you're welcome :P

It's officially been one year since Arcadia Bay has been destroyed by a tornado. Many lives were lost but some lives were saved by a mysterious women who had the powers to go back into time. Max 'Never Maxine' Caulfield didn't want these powers, she barley used those powers but yet during that day she was.....happy she had those powers. She doesn't remember saving those people nor does she remember what happened after when she was transported to that....place. It's been rough for Max she did have nightmares about the tornado and her dying in it but that's pretty much it actually. 

Those two songs that she sang got posted on the internet and Max was a hit. Millions of views later and people asked Max if she wanted to become a singer. Max found it sweet that people thought she was good enough to sing but that's not her passion. Photography is and even though it's hella expensive and her work isn't out there.....yet Max loves what she does. Of course she still sings some videos and posts it online. Two people always comment on her videos and even though Max can't read the actual comments themselves she pretty much gets reminded of it a lot 

Kate/ Rachel- YOU'RE SUCH A GOOD SINGER MAX! WE HEARD YOUR VOICE FIRST THO <3 

There is a certain someone in Max's live that makes it all worth it. One person who knows how to make her smile no matter what. One person whose always going to be there for her. One person who has more scars then her. One person who.....one person who Max needs in her life and can't picture what her life will be like without her. 

Her best friend/ girlfriend Chloe Price. 

Their relationship had its up and downs. They fought about stupid shit. They said 'I hate you'. They argued about who takes up the most covers when they sleep. In the end the arguments mostly last about 30 minutes until they make up and laugh at how stupid they are together. Neither girl has ever doubted the other on wondering if this relationship is right for them because it is. Yeah Max didn't talk to Chloe for 5 awful years but she came back and so did the love they had for each other. Chloe never really understood Max's powers even though she begged her to show her but Max didn't and Chloe is okay with it. 

Chloe is fine working 2 jobs so Max can use the money for her photography. Chloe has had tired some days but she always looked forward to finally being in the arms of the one girl she ever loved. Her relationship with Rachel is getting a lot better it once was so toxic but now Chloe enjoys the time she spends with Rachel. She even has a friendship with her Step-douc....dad David. She'll never call him her step dad but Chloe wonders how he's holding up. He moved away from Arcadia Bay and know he's staying at some place called 'Away'. Maybe Chloe and Max will visit him? They're unsure 

They're unsure about quite a lot of things but they know there's one contest.....wherever they go they're going together. 

"I miss you Mom" Chloe always tears up when she visits her moms grave. Her dads too but they're at least together......

"We can go whenever you're ready sweetie" Max whispers to her girlfriends ear. 

Chloe spends a few more minutes at their grave talking about how everything is going in her life. She tells her mom about David and how he's doing even though her parents are together in Heaven she has no clue if David would want to buried next to Joyce. 

"Okay I'm ready love" Chloe kisses Max on the cheek. The two walk towards Chloe's truck whose amazingly still running 

"You should dye your hair blue babe. We'd be matching!" Chloe opens the door for her girlfriend 

"Not a chance Chloe." Max laughs but she knows her hair is going to be dyed blue. Her hair has been dyed a lot and even though Max's mom always has a fit Max loves it. Whenever she sees her girlfriends reaction to her hair it's.....priceless. 

Chloe on the other hand returned to her natural blonde color and she too loves it. It reminds her of her childhood she has with Max.....

Pirates 4 ever <3 

**Author's Note:**

> My first actual fanfiction!  
> Hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> I guess you can call this a re-write of the entire game?  
> Not my attempt when I was writing this but now that I think about it you (the reader) might get that vibe......


End file.
